


Stay

by hammer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bondage, Comeplay, Doctor/Patient, Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Starfleet Academy, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy and Kirk share a dorm at Starfleet Academy. Strange things keep happening on their sofa. By strange, I mean sexy, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the McKirk fic that's been rattling around in my head for a while, I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy wants to have a normal, private evening. But when you live with James T. Kirk, normal is relative.

Leonard finally settled in. He was sitting on the sofa, only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, holding a glass of half-way decent bourbon in his left hand. He wasn't expecting his roommate until the next day. Jim had been convinced that he had a sure thing with this new girl, a date, which he intended to take 'all the way'. So McCoy had decided to let loose, just a little. After all, he didn't have any classes in the morning and no shift at the ER tonight. A little booze, a little privacy... a little porn. It all sounded really, really good.

He started the holovid, sipped the alcohol, the burn in his throat feeling divine. Small, simple pleasures he had almost forgotten. Leonard barely had enough time to think period, and thinking about sex was a luxury he usually could not afford. Between the Academy and the hospital, McCoy had no time for serious romantic entanglements, and one-night stands left him dissatisfied, so he had pretty much given up trying. Of course, Jim seemed bent on reminding him that there was such a thing as a healthy sex life out there. How the kid found time to bed so many girls as he aced all his command track classes was still a bit of a mystery to Leonard. Sure, Jim was incredibly clever and seemed to have unlimited supplies of energy. He was also admittedly very handsome. Those blue eyes, that mouth, that body...Yeah, who wouldn't want James T. Kirk in their bed? Leonard tried to put thoughts of Jim aside to focus on the video.

It was pretty straightforward. Nothing very kinky. Just good old fashioned human smut. Not the stuff Jim liked to push on him now and again. It was all fine, but tonight Leo wasn't interested in finding out what a certain species of alien could do in bed, he wanted to be reminded of what normal was. Leonard ignored the cheesy banter and concentrated on appraising the so-called actors.

The pretty girl in the blue Starfleet nurse uniform had long brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. The man on her right was wearing a muck red Starfleet shirt. He had Asian features, with long black hair, shiny and smooth, hanging to the middle of his back in a loose pony tail. He had pretty almond shaped dark eyes. Leonard guessed, no, hoped, that the rest of his body would be as attractive as his face. The other man was bit older and taller, wearing fake command gold on his wide muscular shoulders. He had pale blue eyes and short blond hair. Good. It was all good.

Minutes later, two of the leads were taking each other's clothes off. McCoy wasn't disappointed when the woman's natural breasts were revealed, or when he saw the Asian man's slim body and perfect velvety tanned skin. Leo took another sip of his drink and let his right hand drift down his abdomen. _Shit_ , he was already rock hard. The last time he had a chance to jerk off was in the shower two days ago. He doubted he'd be able to last very long. Maybe he'd be able to go twice. Yeah, maybe. He slipped his hand beneath the elastic band of his underwear and...

The door swooshed open and Jim stumbled in, obviously drunk. Leo froze, drink in one hand, cock in the other. Jim's unfocused eyes swept the scene in front of him, zeroed in on the drink, then on his friend's obvious erection, then he turned his head and saw the holovid.

“Bones, I...” Jim started as he took his leather jacket off and let it fall to the floor. “Sorry...” He took two steps forward, looked again at Leo, who was just starting to remember how to breathe. “I'd ask you if the porn's any good, but uh...” Jim nodded towards Leonard's crotch “ I think I already know your answer.”

And he fucking _grinned_. And he fucking _sat down_ next to Leo as if this was all business as usual.

Now they were both watching the movie. Jim because he was genuinely interested and Leo because he didn't want to look at Jim. The girl and the Asian man were making out on the bed. The other man, the 'captain', was still fully dressed, sitting on a chair, telling them what to do.

“Threesome? Good choice. I do enjoy the classics too, you know.” Jim said enthusiastically.

“Dammit Jim, what are you doing here? Can't a man have some privacy? What happened to that sure thing?” McCoy growled, his wits coming back about him enough to finally scold his unpredictable roommate.

“Oh, you know, she got pissed at me. She saw me flirting with the bartender and she dumped me. So I had a few shots, until the bartender cut me off and...here I am.” Jim explained, slurring a few of the words.

“You flirted with the bartender while on a date?” The 'you idiot' was strongly implied.

Jim shrugged. “I got free drinks out of it.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. He finally recovered control of his limbs. He tried to slowly remove his right hand from inside his boxers, but stopped midway as Jim leaned over and reached across Leo's lap to steal the glass of liquor. He took a sip with an air of defiance, the patented Kirk look that had launched a dozen bar brawls. Leo could tell Jim was trying to get a rise out of him. He did not give him the satisfaction.

Jim, still acting like this was normal, seemed intent on ignoring the elephant in the room. After he swallowed his sip, he simply handed the glass back over to Leonard who just blinked at it. Jim's gaze flicked from the glass to Leo's crotch again. It stayed there. Leo snatched the drink back, hoping it would hide the fact that his cock had twitched under the young man's scrutiny.

“Whoa, Bones. I didn't know you were hiding all _this_ in your pants...” Jim said, impressed by the size of his roommate's erection. So much for ignoring the elephant, McCoy thought, bitterly.

Leonard was always very discreet about his personal life. He was also very modest about his body, except for his surgeon hands, which he boasted about every chance he got. Jim had never seen him naked. He'd only seen him freshly showered, with a towel round his waist, so he'd never seen his dick. Jim always thought Bones had a great body, but this... Jim licked his lips.

“For God's sake, Jim!” Leo finally found the courage to move his hand even though Jim was still staring. “Stop. Staring. Dammit,” he barked with a menacing glare.

“Fine, fine...” Jim's attention switched back to the movie. The 'captain' had joined the others on the bed now. He had just let go of the girl to kiss the younger man.

“Oh...” Jim whispered, eyes wide when he saw the man on man action. “ _That_ kind of threesome, Bones?” and he turned and flashed a wicked smile at Leo. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place in Jim's mind, and when an idea hatched in his head, he simply could not ignore it. There was no way Jim would leave the room without scratching that particular itch.

Leonard sighed. “Yeah, Jim. _That_ kind. Is that a problem? Good. Leave me alone. Go to bed, pass out, drop dead. Something,” McCoy said, hoping Jim would not insist.

“Why, Bones?” Jim was watching the holovid again. “This is... _hot_. I wanna see how it ends,” Jim said, as if he had been drawn in by the plot. And with that he rubbed his right palm over the growing bulge of his jeans. Now, it was Leo's turn to stare.

Truthfully, Jim was more turned on by the state in which he had found his roommate than the porn. He'd been curious about his friend's mating habits, or lack thereof. Finding out like this was setting Jim's blood on fire. Knowing that Bones was looking at his groin didn't help the matter at all. Or it helped a lot, depending on which way you looked at it.

“Go ahead, Bones. Stare as much as you want. _I_ have no problem with that,” Jim said playfully.

Leo wasn't surprised by the remark, he already knew Jim was a show off, if not a straight up exhibitionist. He was very aware his eyes were glued to the young man's crotch, but he found it really hard to look away.

Jim pulled off his boots one at a time, then undid his pants and slid them down his legs. Soon, they were both only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

McCoy couldn't believe this was happening. He was a private man who didn't care for shouting from the rooftops his exploits, his sexual orientation or the fact that he was indeed very well endowed. That was his own business. He also couldn't believe that he was still sitting on the sofa. He should have left, but he had stayed. Why? Partly out of stubbornness, he guessed, because Jim shouldn't get to ruin this rare moment of privacy for him, but mostly because he was undeniably turned on. _Dammit_. Jim staring, Jim commenting on the size of his cock, Jim finding two men making out hot, Jim palming his own erection two feet away. All these things had made McCoy grow even harder.

But Jim was his best friend, and he was very drunk, Leo tried to reason. Reluctantly, fighting the rush of lust that was rolling through him, Leonard started to get up, but Jim's hand landed on top of his right thigh, holding him in place.

“Stay, Bones...” Jim said, looking at him.

The warm touch felt like fire on Leo's skin and some of the heat transferred right to his groin. The little resolve he had gathered before getting up was quickly crumbling under Jim's insistence.

“Jim, I...” Leo started. Jim cut him off.

“Bones, just enjoy yourself for once, hmm?” Jim was staring at him with those incredibly blue eyes. He scooted closer to McCoy, until the side of their legs touched, skin on skin. Leonard finished his drink in one gulp. Jim removed his hand from Leo's lap, grabbed the bottle of bourbon off the coffee table and helpfully refilled the glass before casually returning his attention to the movie.

The girl was laying on her back, the Asian man's face buried between her legs, the other man's mouth was pressed against the young man ass, giving him an enthusiastic rim job.

“Damn, Bones, nice pick. You can tell a lot by a man's choice of porn,” Jim said, glancing at Leonard, who arched a questioning eyebrow.

“I knew you liked girls. But men?” Jim asked without waiting for Leonard's reply. “It's cool, you know. I mean... Did I mention that bartender was a dude?” And Jim turned just in time to see the stunned look on Leo's handsome face.

“You flirted with a man to get free drinks?” McCoy asked knowing full well that Jim was not above this kind of tactic.

“Of course not. I'm not a total whore. I flirted with him because he was hot. The drinks were a bonus.” Jim answered in all seriousness.

“So...” Leo's voice trailed. He took a large sip of bourbon, unable to form the words he wanted to say.

“So, once in a while a dude catches my eye. Yeah,” Jim said as he watched his roommate closely. The turmoil in the hazel eyes was plain to see, but there was heat there too, Jim was sure of it.

McCoy's head was spinning a little. Was it the booze, or was it that all the blood in his brain had drained into his crotch? Either way, he downed his drink with a bit of difficulty, his throat suddenly too narrow, and placed the empty lowball glass on the table.

As soon as he leaned back in the sofa, Jim pressed his forehead on Leonard's temple. McCoy's heart flip-flopped in his chest, his breath hitched and strong waves of heat crashed all through his body. Jim's arm snaked between the sofa and the small of Leo's back, making small jolts of excitement shoot up his spine. Leonard should have left. He did not want to leave.

McCoy allowed his eyes to sweep up and down Jim's body. The tight white t-shirt clung to Jim's fit body, the small bumps of his hardened nipples poking through the material, leaving very little to the imagination. The kid was gorgeous. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. Jim was so close, too close, and his warm breath tickled his ear and his skin...

“Let me... Please, Bones,” Jim whispered in his ear, making Leo shiver. “Let me do this for you. I want to.” Jim licked the shell of McCoy's ear. Leo was pretty sure that was the proverbial last straw, the one that broke the camel's back. And all four of its legs too.

“Jim...” Leo stammered, his cheeks burning.

“Shhh...” Jim hushed his roommate as his hand returned to Leo's leg, stroking his inner thigh. It crept higher still, inch by inch, over the fabric of the boxers. Yes. _Please_ , _touch_ _me_ , Leo thought. He realized it might have been a mistake to deny his desires for so long. He was starved for contact, hungry for another person's touch. He had wound himself up so tightly that containing the pressure seemed impossible.

“Ah...Jim...” Leo moaned, when Jim pressed his palm on his clothed erection. Jim nuzzled into Leo's neck, breathing in his familiar smell, his fingers tracing the outline of McCoy's big cock with obvious delight.

“Fuck, Bones. Your dick's so big...I had no idea,” Jim slurred. “I dunno if it'd fit in my ass, but I'd love to try...” he added huskily.

The doctor's cock twitched at the suggestion. When had _this_ become his life?

Jim's hand sneaked under Leo's t-shirt. After only seconds of feeling his roommate's flat abdomen, Jim got the strong urge to add visual to the tactile. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged the garment up. And McCoy let him, because every shred of common sense he possessed seemed to have taken a trip to the next quadrant at warp speed.

Bones' shoulders were wide and his waist slim, his arms long and muscled. His almost completely hairless chest was broad and firm and his skin was a light golden shade. Under his navel, along the defined abs, a very slight trail of brown hairs disappeared into the tented boxers. Bones was fucking _perfect_.

“Shit, you look so fucking good...” Jim murmured.

Kirk put one arm around McCoy's shoulders, as his other hand slid over his friend's chest. His face was back into Leo's neck, he pressed his lips to it. He slipped his tongue out to lick a thin wet stripe there. Leo's pulse raced, he pressed his lips together, trying hard to be quiet. When Jim decided to bite his neck playfully, Leo was unable to contain a low growl that seemed to please Jim immensely.

“Yeah, that's it, Bones. Relax. Let me take care of you,” Jim said hoarsely against McCoy's cheek, the stubble prickling his lips. Jim's wandering hand moved lower and boldly slipped right inside the boxers.

Jim wrapped a rough hand around Leo's cock and squeezed. Leo swore and bucked in Jim's fist, desperate. He hadn't been touched like this in ages. _Fuck_ , it felt so good. Jim didn't give him time to think. He started moving his fingers up and down, marveling at the shear size of the dick in his hand.

Loud noises and pants filtered through to Leo's ears. The movie. The long haired man was fucking the girl as she laid on her back, and the blond man was just about to shove his own cock into the young man's asshole. The cute Asian man moaned loudly as his asshole was filled to the brim. _Oh, god_.

Jim was relentless, sucking his ear lobe, nibbling at his neck and mumbling encouragements against his skin in a hushed voice. Jim licked along his jawline, kissed the corner of his mouth. Jim's lips were as soft and plush as they looked, and his breath smelled like bourbon and mint. Of course, Jim Kirk would taste like a fucking _mint julep_. He slipped his tongue in Leo's mouth, slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid to spook his roommate. Leonard tilted his head and his tongue met Jim's. He grasped a handful of short blond hair and pulled the young man even closer.

Heartened by the way Bones was returning his kiss, Jim moved his hand faster along his friend's thick shaft, smearing precum with his thumb each time he reached the top. McCoy was dazed, completely blinded by lust, falling apart like a teenager at the hands of his best friend. It felt amazing.

It quickly became all too much and Leonard was already over the point of no return. He closed his eyes and moaned into Jim's open mouth as he came, twitching in the young man's hand. Jim groaned and mumbled _yeses_ against Bones' lips as he felt the large cock pulsing between his fingers. The release was incredible, Leo shook and shuddered as numerous spurts of semen, thick and hot, landed on his belly and all over Jim's fingers.

“Fuck. That was really hot, Bones. Did you like it?” Jim asked after a moment, groggily, his forehead pressed against Leo's. Even though Jim was very drunk, he was 100% sure that seeing Leonard McCoy come undone was the most thrilling thing he had witnessed in a long time.

McCoy, still breathless, looked down at the mess he had made, as if he needed physical proof. “Yeah, uh...I think I did.”

“Good. M' glad,” Jim mumbled and his head drooped on the doctor's shoulder like dead weight. Jim was on the verge of passing out. Bones sighed. He reverted to his role as 'the responsible one' once more, snatched his t-shirt from the floor, wiped the cum off his torso, and turned off the vid before dragging Jim to the bedroom.

He laid Jim on his bed and tried to pull the covers over him. Jim grabbed McCoy's wrist and tugged him down on the small bed.

“Sleep with me, please...” Jim mumbled, already half-asleep, but still hanging on tightly to Leonard's wrist.

Still caught in a dense afterglow fog, McCoy did not even try to protest. He laid down and nestled his back against Jim's chest. Within minutes, Jim's breath deepened and soon he was snoring softly. Leo was wide awake. He could feel Jim's skin on his, warm, soft and utterly tempting.

Jim loved to recount his sexual exploits in details, but he had never said a word about his attraction to the occasional guy. Maybe they were too few and far between. Why had Jim suddenly done this? Because he had figured out Leonard was bisexual? Had he caught Jim's eye without knowing? Or was it out of pity? Would Jim even remember?

Knowing he would not be able to sleep so close to Jim, Leonard got out of the young man's bed and found his own, right across the room. He slid between the cool sheets and listened to Jim's purr-like snore for a while. McCoy tried to imagine how it would have been if he'd been bolder. How would Jim's ass or cock feel in his hand? What would it feel like to fuck Jim's tight asshole? What sexy sounds would Jim make as he came? Would Jim be able to handle everything Leo had to offer?

Leonard did come again that night, his head filled with lewd images of Jim writhing in ecstasy, impaled on his cock, begging for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk surprises McCoy with unexpected company. When things don't go as planned, Jim does what he does best, he improvises.

McCoy didn't see Jim the next day. Not surprisingly, the young man was still in bed when Leo left the dorms in the morning, and wasn't home when he came back from the ER later that evening.

The next morning, however, Kirk was already in the shower when McCoy came into the kitchen to have breakfast. Jim came out in his underwear, a ridiculously large cloud of steam following him out the bathroom door.

“Mornin', Bones!” Jim chirped, toweling off his hair vigorously. McCoy answered with a low growl and sipped his much needed coffee. Jim disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed. Minutes later, Jim came back, looking sharp in his red cadet uniform. He stole a piece of buttered toast from Leo's plate and took a large bite.

“Sorry, gotta go. Pike's waiting for me,” Jim said, his mouth full, then he turned and headed for the door, with his usual spring in his step. He stopped, retraced his steps and poked his head back into the kitchen.

“Oh, and Bones?”

Leonard looked up with a frown.

“You owe me,” Jim declared.

“What?” Leo said, eyebrow raised high.

“A hand job,” Jim said with a grin, and he left.

**

McCoy was starting to zone out as he studied, stretched out on the sofa. He didn't feel that tired, but his concentration was poor tonight. He wished he could have said it wasn't because of Jim, but it would have been a lie. The kid was obviously plotting something. Why else mentioning this so-called 'debt'? He gave up trying to commit any more xenobiology facts to memory for the night. He set the PADD down and picked up the tv remote. The door swooshed open and Jim came in.

Kirk wasn't alone. There was a girl with him. She was shorter than Jim, her black hair was cut in a bob, right above her shoulders. Her bangs drew a straight line above her blue eyes. She wore a black jacket over a red sleeveless top, a black pleaded skirt and ankle boots. Of course, she was pretty, like all of Jim's conquests.

“Bones, this is...uh...” Jim stammered.

“Lucy,” the young woman filled in for Jim, unfazed.

Leonard would have bet his entire credit chip that this girl knew exactly who Jim was and what kind of reputation he had. She wasn't here looking for love. She was here to get a taste of Jim Kirk. Good for her, he thought.

“Yeah, Lucy. Lucy, this is Bones.”

“It's _Leonard_ , actually. Hi,” McCoy said, mildly ticked off, as he sat up and put the remote down.

“Nice to meet you, Leonard,” she said with a sweet smile. “Wow, Jim, you were right. He _is_ hot,” the girl told Jim appreciatively, nudging her elbow in his side.

“Told ya,” Jim quipped. He winked at Leonard, who rolled his eyes at him.

Kirk hung his and Lucy's jacket on the hooks by the door. Jim sat next to Leo on the sofa and she sat a few feet away in the armchair. Leonard had been raised right, so he offered the guest a drink as a good host should. She drank a beer while he and Jim sipped a bourbon. They talked about classes for a bit, finding they had a few instructors in common. It was a light, pleasant but superficial conversation peppered by stories of Jim's antics that made Lucy laugh and Leo smile despite himself.

Leonard came back with a second round of drinks and sat back down. Jim extended a hand to Lucy and dragged her to the sofa, pulling the girl onto his lap. They instantly started to make out. McCoy fiddled with the glass in his hand for a few seconds before downing it and setting it down.

“Okay, well, nice to meet you. Good night,” Leo said without looking at the couple as he started to get up to go find refuge in his room. Jim's hand seized him by the biceps, holding him back. It felt very familiar.

“Wait, Bones... Stay.” Jim was looking at him, his blue eyes darkened, his pink lips shiny from kissing. Leonard frowned. What the hell was Jim up to now?

“Yeah, it's alright. He told me,” Lucy added, smiling, before returning to kissing Jim.

Told her what? Jim's hand slid down her back as he kissed the side of her neck. She glanced at McCoy, who was still wondering what he should do. There was something relaxed about the way the girl acted, as if she was expecting Leonard to stay, like she wanted him there. She giggled when Jim whispered something in her ear.

She climbed off Jim's lap and crawled between them before turning over, resting the back of her head on McCoy's thigh. What the hell? Jim seemed to know what was going on. He got off the couch and knelt on the floor. His hands glided up Lucy's smooth bare legs and under her skirt. Lucy wiggled her hips a bit, Jim pulled down her panties and dropped them on the floor. He looked at McCoy pleadingly, silently begging him to stay put. Before he could stop himself, Leonard gave his roommate a small nod of assent. The corner of Jim's mouth curled up, then Jim pushed her knees apart.

Leonard stayed and watched Jim leisurely kiss the girl's inner thighs, creeping ever higher, a playful glint in his eyes. Lucy gasped when Jim reached his destination. He placed small kisses all over her neatly trimmed short pubic hair, and on the outside her labia, then he slowly licked up her slit with the tip of his tongue, carefully parting her folds.

Leo couldn't see everything Jim was doing from where he was, but his imagination filled in the blanks. Jim's eyes kept flicking from Lucy's face to Leonard's, and every time Jim's heated gaze was on him, more desire coiled inside McCoy's belly. Shit. Watching James T. Kirk in his natural habitat was infinitely better then watching porn.

Lucy squirmed as Jim explored her more boldly, adding his lips to his tongue, and humming his appreciation for what he found there. Jim was obviously very good at this. He seemed to enjoy himself immensely, and was taking his sweet time building up the girl's arousal, unhurried and completely bent on pleasing her.

Somewhere along the way, she pulled her top right over her chest, and glanced up at Leonard. When Leo didn't react, she grabbed his right wrist and laid his hand on her breast. This time, he got the message loud and clear. He squeezed the soft mound lightly, and felt the nipple harden against his palm. She looked up at him with a small smile of approval before returning her attention to Jim, who was pressing his tongue deep inside her.

McCoy found himself wishing he was right there next to Jim, teaming up with him in pleasuring this girl. They could kiss, their lips sticky with her juices, between each turn. Fuck. The mental image drove red hot desire through him. But he didn't know what kind of agreement Jim and Lucy had. Barging in would be rude, and asking might ruin the mood. He stayed where he was, his cock getting uncomfortably hard inside his jeans.

Lucy let out small gasps and whispered a few short instructions - “softer”, “higher”, “yes”, “there” - for Jim who was happy to oblige. She bucked when Jim flicked his tongue on her clit, and Leonard repositioned himself so he could caress her other breast too. He gently teased her pert nipples as Jim slid one finger inside at her request. She threaded one hand in Jim's hair, holding him into place, obviously pleased. Jim worked diligently, finger moving smoothly back and forth in her growing wetness, and his tongue sliding over her sensitive nub in a steady rhythm.

For long minutes, Jim didn't let up, until Lucy's hips raised off the sofa and her body trembled as she came. Small whimpers and moans escaped her lips as Jim finished her off with a slight smile on his face. Leonard let go of her breasts; Jim pulled away from her as she laid limp and sated, pink cheeked upon the cushions, as he gave a few reverent kisses to the inside of her thigh.

Jim had a rather smug satisfied look on his face, until Lucy sat up, picked up her panties off the floor and put them back on.

“Uh...Going somewhere?” Kirk asked.

“I have class tomorrow morning. It's late. Thank you. You were awesome,” she said sincerely before kissing him. “You too, Leonard.” And she kissed him too, on the cheek. Jim was obviously taken aback. He watched, dumbfounded, as she collected her jacket and put it on. The door slid open for her.

“Later?” she asked in a small voice.

Jim uttered a robotic “sure”, still kneeling on the floor, and she was gone. McCoy tried not to laugh. He liked this girl's style. Obviously, Jim had hoped for more.

“Well, that was unexpected...” Jim said, a bit defeated. “I mean, I told her...” but Jim stopped short and looked at Leo, unsure.

“Yeah, what did you _tell_ her?” Leo asked, wanting to get the whole story.

“At the bar, we were talking, you know, and she mentioned she liked to be with two guys. I told her it could be arranged.”

“Oh.” McCoy wasn't sure how he felt about that. Jim had tried to set him up on dates before, unsuccessfully, but he'd never just brought someone home to throw at him, or to share. On one hand, he wished Jim had asked him first, but on the other hand, he had enjoyed himself quite a bit. If he was honest with himself, he was kind of glad Jim hadn't asked for his permission, because he knew he would have refused like the killjoy he knew he had become.

“I had to sweet talk her a bit, told her how hot you were and....” Jim shook his head. “Shit, I'm sorry, Bones. If I'd known she'd leave right after, I would have made sure you got a taste.” Jim seemed genuinely bummed out and Leo took pity on him.

“It's okay, Jim. It wasn't all bad on my end, you know?” It was the truth. Lucy had been lovely, and seeing Jim in action, in what could be called his element had been thrilling. Hell, Leo was still sporting a stubborn erection. And from what he could see, so did Jim.

“I let her think we do this stuff all the time,” Jim said thoughtfully. Suddenly, there was a mischievous glint in Jim's eyes. He laughed.

“Hell, she probably thought we would 'take care' of each other after she left.” Jim was smirking. He got up and sat right next to Bones.

“Speaking of taste, there is a way...” Jim leaned in to kiss his friend. McCoy let the young man press his lips to his. He didn't pull back or try to stop him, but he did not return the kiss. He could smell the girl on Jim's breath. When McCoy didn't react, it spurred Jim on even more, as if he was trying really hard to convince his friend that this was just the thing to do. He traced Leo's lips with the tip of his tongue, sucked on his lush lower lip before avidly shoving his tongue inside Leonard's mouth.

“Can you taste her?” Jim asked, a bit breathless.

As soon as McCoy nodded yes, Jim was devouring him with an open mouth again. Jim reached up to cup Leo's face and, without breaking the kiss, he pushed himself up to climb on top of his roommate, straddling him. Without thinking, Leonard moved his hands to Jim thighs, feeling the hard muscles underneath the jeans there. His hands continued on their path, reaching then bypassing the hips, to rest on Jim's ass. Leonard squeezed the firm flesh. Jim moaned.

“Fuck yeah, Bones. Touch me...Please,” Jim begged hoarsely.

Jim rolled his hips forward, his clothed erection brushing on Leonard's, sending dizzying waves of lust straight to the older man's core. Something snapped inside of Leonard. Why deny himself this? He could not think of one good reason. He had carried his fucking cross for long enough, ever since the divorce. Jim Kirk was offering himself to him. Leonard _wanted_ this. He wanted _Jim_. Fuck it. All of it.

Finally, Leonard returned the kiss, passionately. Jim emitted a pleased whimper as their tongues tangled and danced for a while. Leo pulled back for a moment, to look into his friend's eyes. The deep blue was almost completely obscured by blown out pupils, desire and hunger were written all over Kirk's handsome face. Leo dove into Jim's neck, kissing and licking all the way up to his ear, then back down again and across. Jim's skin tasted of sweat and soap. Leonard dragged his tongue over Jim's Adam's apple until he reached the other side. Jim groaned when Leo sank his teeth in and then sucked hard on the bite mark. McCoy slipped impatient fingers under Jim's shirt to caress his back.

Jim wanted to purr when he felt Bones' warm fingers on his skin. The man's hands were so fucking soft, as one might expect a surgeon's to be. Then short fingernails left burning trails on his sides that made Jim roll his hips forward. He wantonly pressed his groin on Bones' as best he could.

“Come on, Bones...” Jim whispered in his ear.

“...you sure?” Leonard asked needlessly as he lifted Jim t-shirt over his head, uncovering the young man's upper body. Leo had seen that body many times before, but it was the first time he dared touch it. He sucked on Jim's tongue as he ran his hands all over Jim's chest.

“I want you, Bones. Always did,” Jim admitted.

McCoy found Jim's nipples and gave them a harsh pinch. The kid fucking _mewled_. The noises Jim made electrified McCoy, and he grabbed Jim by the hips, turned him and threw him sideways into the sofa. Jim was surprised by the roughness, thinking at first that he was being flatly rejected, but when he saw the raw lust in his friend's hazel eyes, he knew it was _on_. Way on.

“Wait here,” McCoy ordered, before going in the bedroom.

Jim obeyed, waiting as Leo left him, on his back, on the couch. McCoy came back. He placed a small bottle on the coffee table. It was lube. Jim's eyes widened. Was Bones going to fuck him? Now? Jim swallowed nervously.

Kirk was brought back to reality by Bones tugging at his belt and undoing his pants. Leo pulled them down Jim's legs and off his feet, leaving Jim with nothing on but his underwear. Leo saw the outline of Jim's erection in the boxer briefs. His mouth watered and he felt insanely hot all of a sudden. Leonard removed his shirt, baring his torso to a very pleased Jim.

“Sit up, Jim,” Leo instructed, and Jim did as he was told.

McCoy settled down on the floor, between Kirk's spread knees, stuck his fingers inside Jim's waistband and dragged the boxers down, slowly revealing Jim's cock. It wasn't as large as Bones', but it was big and it was gorgeous, hard and pink, with a perfectly shaped head and a slight bend, sticking upright among a pool of golden brown hairs. Bones just stared, because Jim was beautiful and he wanted to take it all in and save it to memory.

Jim knew what was coming. He'd wanted this for a while now. It seemed almost too good to be true, as he looked down at Bones sticking his tongue out and leaning in closer. Jim inhaled sharply as Leonard's tongue glided up along his shaft, leaving a wet stripe from root to tip, then teasing the slit there. Jim held on to the edge of the cushions, thinking he might actually die as Bones continued applying saliva to his cock from a different angle every time. His hips jerked up each time Leo's hot tongue made contact with him. Jim was grateful that Bones had anchored him down by the hips, before he swirled his tongue around his glans. Jim moaned as his friend's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, the light suction almost too much, and not enough at the same time.

Bones swallowed Jim's cock, a little bit at a time, until his mouth was almost completely full. Leo felt it pulsing against his tongue, perfect and delicious. He started rocking back and forth. Nobody had warned Jim that Bones' mouth was as talented as his hands.

“Oh, fuck yesss...” Jim hissed, as Bones' stretched lips slowly but steadily slid up and down his cock.

Jim knew he wouldn't last long like this. Then Leo's tongue was sliding from side to side underneath and Jim bucked, but Bones was still holding him firmly. Leo pulled off and teased the sensitive ridge of Jim's glans before swallowing him again, all at once, even deeper this time. Jim let out a wanton moan and he knew he was about to blow his load early, like a goddamn 16 year old boy.

“Bones... I'm gonna...Oh god,” Jim mumbled.

But McCoy had already let Jim's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet smacking sound. He pulled on Jim's hips to make him scoot closer to the edge of the sofa. He pressed his flat tongue to Jim's balls, lapping at them hungrily, looking up at Jim, whose eyes were rolling back in his head in ecstasy. He licked even further down, under Jim's balls, along the perineum. Leo made a stop there, covering the whole area in saliva, telegraphing his intentions for Jim's benefit. He lightly wiggled the tip of his tongue against Jim's asshole, the young man gasping in surprise and delight.

“Oh, Bo...ones...” Jim moaned, his voice breaking.

Unconcerned with seeming like a shameless slut, Jim raised one leg unto the sofa and held it up, arm wrapped around his bent knee. Jim was spreading himself wide to give his roommate more space, because, _fuck_ , Bones was making him feel so good and he wanted more. Leo correctly read the gesture as an invitation and he licked the puckered hole with even more fervor, quickly turning Jim into a whimpering mess. Soft wet heat teased his tiny opening, coaxing the tight ring of muscle to relax, as Bones' soft hand started to leisurely pump Jim's throbbing erection again.

After a while, Leonard's mouth retreated, and he let go of Jim's hard-on. Jim opened his eyes and saw his friend undo his own jeans and pull out his dick. His _giant_ dick. He gave it only a few strokes, then grabbed the lubricant from the table.

“Ever had sex with a doctor, Jim?” Leonard asked, voice absolutely steady, as he squeezed some lube on his finger.

Jim cleared his throat. “Er, no, just a couple of nurses...separately. Not at the same time,” Jim answered with a shaky voice. All that talk about fitting Bones' huge dick in his ass had been mostly drunken bravado. Oh, sure, Jim would love to try, but he had been mostly on the giving end of anal sex. He'd been on the receiving end a couple of times, with much more reasonably sized guys, and liked it enough to know he wanted to do it again. But this...

Leo kneaded Jim's inner thigh, trying to massage the tension out of it.

“Are you going to fuck me, Bones?” Jim asked nervously.

“You have to earn it, kid,” Leo replied.

“You're kidding, right?” Jim scoffed, his pride slightly wounded.

“Do I look like I'm kidding?” McCoy said, one eyebrow going way low. Jim could easily tell Bones was dead serious.

“I have to earn it?” Jim frowned.

“You damn well do, man,” Leo said gruffly. “Now shut up and relax, dammit. It's my turn to take care of you,” he added, his voice softer.

Jim opened his mouth then closed it. Leo marveled at how obedient and pliant Jim had been this whole time. Interesting, he thought. The idea of impetuous, wild Kirk becoming a submissive eager slut in his skilled hands was an amazing turn-on.

McCoy started by rubbing small circles around Jim's anus and Jim hummed at the sensation. Leo slipped the tip of his finger inside Jim's asshole. It went in quite easily, his tongue having done some of the work already. Leo pushed his finger a bit deeper, slowly, making sure that Jim got used to the intrusion before continuing.

Before Jim knew it, Bones' finger was all the way in. It didn't hurt, Kirk just felt slight pleasant pressure. McCoy slid his finger in and out the tight canal, carefully, until Jim was completely relaxed, until Jim asked for more in a shuddered breath.

McCoy pulled his finger out, Jim let out a small whimper at the loss. Leo added some lube and pressed two fingers to Jim's opening. This time Jim tensed and groaned when the digits went in, and Bones stopped and waited, massaging Jim's thigh. He made Jim look into his eyes, the easy doctor confidence in the hazel eyes made Jim calm down. Leo felt Jim relax around his fingers, so he pushed forward to the second knuckle and waited, then moved again when he was sure Jim could take it.

Soon, McCoy was able to slide his fingers inside Jim's unbelievably tight heat in long smooth movements, and the kid took it beautifully, laid back on the couch, hard cock leaning against his belly, cheeks red and pink lips parted. The sight made Leo reach down for his own cock, to pump it in unison with the fingers in Jim's ass. What would it be like to be buried to the hilt inside Jim Kirk's tight little asshole? _Fuck_.

Bones crooked his fingers, and he expertly found Jim's prostate. Jim moaned loudly and his hips bucked as Leo rubbed the pad of his fingers across it over and over again. Jim's head was swimming. He'd been worried that Bones might want to shove his big cock in his asshole, but now Jim didn't care. Bones could do _anything_ he wanted, Jim would let him have his way. Jim realized in that moment he would always be a hopeless slut for Bones.

Suddenly, Leonard's tongue was back on Jim's cock, and he was swallowed whole by his friend. Jim wasn't sure if it was the fingers prodding at him from the inside, or Bones sucking hard on his dick, or the sight of Bones' hand jerking off his own cock that sent Jim over the edge, but he didn't really give a fuck.

The orgasm came like a tsunami. He held on to Bones' head for purchase as the unstoppable wave of pleasure took him over, crushing his sense of time. He came in long spurts down Bones' throat who swallowed it all, keeping up as best he could with the convulsive movements of Jim's hips.

Leo waited until the wild spasming of Jim's ass had totally receded before removing his fingers and letting Jim's cock slip out from his lips. Bones licked his lips, still tasting Jim's cum on his tongue and got up on his feet. He finished jerking off, wanting to mark Jim with his seed. Bones threw his head back, emitting a low growl as he came, towering above Jim, who watched in awe as thick ribbons of semen splattered his belly, scalding hot.

Leonard let himself fall backward on the sofa next to Jim. He sighed, and took a moment to catch his breath.

“There, Jim. Debt paid in full,” Leo declared.

“Oh, no...” Jim disagreed.

“What?” Leo scowled.

“That was fucking awesome. Now, I owe you, Bones.” Jim replied, his blue eyes shinning impishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writing het porn. I hope it turned out ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk tries to earn his way into McCoy's bed in various ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story developed, I realized I had more to tell. So the length of this fic expanded from three to five chapters. Hopefully you'll find it's a good thing.

Straight away, Jim started to think of ways to earn Bones' good favor. To be honest, Jim never had to work really hard to get laid. His striking good looks and natural magnetism were usually all he needed to ensnare anyone he wanted, and there seemed to be an unlimited supply of people willing to welcome him in their bed. Sure, that made him a slut, but he was a very good one. He had the reputation of being a great lover and Jim took pride in it. The endless string of casual sex encounters, often paired with alcohol, had become a favored way for him to escape the stress of Starfleet Academy, the pressure to live up to his famous father's name.

This thing with Bones was different. Bones wasn't just some guy he'd met in a bar. Jim admired him, he was his best friend. Until very recently, Jim had no cause to think Bones might have been interested in getting physical with him, but now that he had gotten a taste, Jim craved more. Bones had always been a bit of a puzzle, and Kirk wasn't one to leave puzzles unsolved.

First, Jim rectified a few things around their living space. Bones always complained that Jim never cleaned after himself. So Jim made his bed, put his dirty clothes in the hamper, put his dishes in the dishwasher after each meal. He even vacuumed the bedroom. After only two days of this without Bones commenting on it, Jim got curious.

“Did you notice anything new? Here, in our dorm, I mean?” Jim asked, hopeful.

“Sure. It's not as messy as usual,” Leo said without glancing away from his PADD.

“That's all you have to say?” Jim asked, raising both eyebrows.

“I appreciate it, Jim,” Leo said, still staring at the small screen.

“Never mind.” Jim sighed, disappointed. Of course, it would take more than wiping the kitchen counter and picking up his dirty socks off the floor to convince Bones.

**

The next night, Jim went out. He drank a lot. He met a young woman, an attractive brunette, went to her place and they had sex. In the midst of it, Jim's mind drifted to the nights he and Bones had hooked up on the sofa. He went through the motions, like a series of steps from a well known dance, but without passion. The girl seemed satisfied enough and she was nice, but Jim left right afterwards, not interested in spending the night. As he walked home, feeling oddly depressed, Jim thought of Bones, who was working late again tonight. He realized that the hospital was only a few blocks from where he was.

When McCoy saw Kirk in the waiting room of the ER, he sped towards him, certain that Jim had gotten himself beaten up again. But when he saw that Jim's face was blood free, Leo frowned, confused, and worried there would be bad news. Jim simply handed him a bag, Leo looked inside. Jim had brought him his favorite sandwich from the deli down the street. Leo smiled and thanked Jim. Jim smiled back, widely.

**

The next morning, Jim surprised Leonard by cooking breakfast. Leo was stunned when Jim set a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes in front of him. Jim had even brewed some coffee, even though he never drank any himself. Leo whistled his astonishment.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jim Kirk? Quick, tell me something only Jim and I know,” McCoy said jokingly, pointing his fork at Kirk menacingly before digging in.

“You have a huge cock and I'm trying to earn it,” Jim replied, unable to keep a straight face.

Leo coughed, then took a sip of coffee.

“So, is that what this is all about?” he asked, before taking another bite of eggs. They were delicious.

“Pretty much. Is it working?” Jim inquired, cheerful.

“It doesn't hurt, that's for sure. But...” Leo's voice trailed.

“But?” Jim repeated.

“But, I don't need you to turn into my butler, Jim.”

“Oh.” Jim waited as Leo ate some more. “Are you going to give me any clues?”

“I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying letting you figuring it out on your own.” Leo took a bite of fluffy pancake. “Damn, I had no idea you were such a good cook.”

“Come on, Bones...” Jim pleaded.

Leonard just shook his head, pressed his mouth into a thin line and started reading the news. Jim scoffed and left. Leonard smirked behind him.

**

Kirk didn't bother going out for the next two nights, even though Bones was nowhere in sight. He concentrated on finishing two Tactical Analysis essays and on catching up on some reading for his Orders and Regulations class.

By Friday night, however, Jim felt like he was about to explode, overflowing with restless energy, like he usually did. He was going stir crazy. Bones didn't seem to think he had earned his way into his pants yet, so Kirk figured getting drunk might help quiet him down. And if he got laid along the way too, then so be it.

Jim tried to get McCoy to go out with him, but the doctor was having none of it. He needed to study for a test and no amount of begging or threatening could sway him. Leo was in the shower when Jim went out, alone and slightly angry at his roommate for being so difficult.

Kirk found a bar that seemed promising, filled with loud and carefree young cadets and civilians. He ordered a double and sat down. Within minutes, he noticed a cute blond looking at him. He smiled at her, out of habit. She smiled back. Then Jim thought of Bones, and how much he liked making him smile one of his rare smiles. The girl approached him.

“Hi,” Jim said without any real enthusiasm.

“Hi. I've seen you around campus,” she said.

“Have you now?” Jim hadn't noticed her before.

“Aren't you going to buy me a drink?”

Jim did buy her a drink. She did most of the talking, Jim's mind kept wandering to Bones, who was most likely on the sofa, studying.

“Am I boring you?” she finally asked, when Jim ignored another one of her questions.

“Uh, what?” Jim muttered, totally spaced out.

“I'm just going to go...” she announced, vexed.

“Oh, uh, I'm sorry...I'm not feeling so good,” Jim apologized, half-heartedly.

“Whatever, Kirk.” She rolled her eyes at him, then she left.

Jim couldn't even remember her name already. He was totally off his game. What the hell was wrong with him? Jim stayed for two more drinks, deftly avoiding any flirty looks he got. The last one night stand had been disappointing anyway, leaving him feeling empty, and kind of wrong. He left without looking at anyone.

Jim felt lighter with every step that took him closer to the dorm.

**

When Jim came in, he found Bones on the sofa, studying. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that made his skin seem even more tanned. Leo looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise above his hazel eyes.

“Jim? Well, you're back early. Everything ok?” It wasn't like Jim to come home this early on a Friday night. Leo wondered if Jim might be sick.

Jim took his jacket and boots off and mumbled a weak “Yeah, m'fine.”

“You don't sound fine,” Leo remarked.

Jim collapsed on the sofa right next to Bones.

“I dunno, I just...” Jim sighed and thought for a few seconds. “I guess I just wanted to be here. With you,” he admitted.

“I'm not done studying, Jim...” Leonard started.

“I'll be quiet, I promise. Please, let me stay,” Jim said pleadingly.

Leonard glanced at his roommate. He could see Jim meant it. McCoy let go of the PADD and grabbed Jim by the elbow. He pulled Jim forward. Jim frowned but he let his friend guide him.

“Floor,” Leonard said tersely, and Jim, still frowning, slipped to the floor on his knees. Leo let Jim's arm go and Jim waited. But Bones did nothing else. He picked up the PADD again and got back to studying while raking his long fingers in Jim's thick blond hair.

“Bones...what are you...?” Jim asked in a low voice.

“Here's a clue for you, Jim: patience,” Leonard answered, the blueish glow of the screen making his eyes even more striking than usual.

Jim took in a breath, ready to ask another question, but Leo gave him an intense glare meant to be final. Jim shut his mouth and did not insist.

Patience? Was that what Bones had been expecting from him? Bones was obviously asking Jim to wait, here, on his knees. At his _feet_. Bones was petting Jim's hair lazily with one hand, while his attention was elsewhere. Something about the situation made Jim tingle with anticipation. He wanted Bones so badly, he was entirely willing to do this. He would do as he was told, hoping Bones would give him a reward. Like a treat to a good dog. Somehow, this felt like the sluttiest thing he'd ever done. Forget the sleeping around, this was _it_ : to sit here hoping Bones would throw scraps at him eventually.

Bones' soft fingertips found the back of his neck and played with the short hair there. Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on that sensation. A strange calm took Jim over. His usual restlessness melted into nothing. He tried to imagine that Bones was touching him somewhere else. _Fuck_. His cock was stirring. He even had butterflies in his stomach.

Now and then, Bones' nails would scratch Jim's skin, and each time, a tingling sensation would spread from the point of contact to his groin. Such a small touch. Such an impact. Jim lost track of time.

McCoy had been at it for about half an hour, but it was becoming really difficult to concentrate. Jim had reacted beautifully, beyond anything Leo would have guessed. Jim had laid his head on Leo's knee, his eyes were closed, his arm was snaked around his calf, his breathing steady.

Leonard turned off the PADD and set it on the table. The movement roused Jim, who looked up at his friend, his gorgeous blue eyes glowing in the dim room.

McCoy grasped a handful of hair, not hard, just snug enough to signal his intent. Jim moved with his friend's hand. He crawled around Leo's right leg and ended up facing Bones, still on his knees. Leo's legs were spread wide, Jim was between them. Kirk's heart beat faster. Bones was about to give him something, he knew it.

“What do you want, Jim?” McCoy asked, head tilted to one side, both arms now stretched along the top of the backrest, lounging like a king.

“You,” Jim said, hands already sliding up Leonard's lap towards his groin. He stopped short, waited for permission. If Jim's instincts were right, and they usually were, Bones was in charge here, and Jim wasn't about to fuck this up.

“May I?” he asked before going any further.

Bones nodded. Jim ran a hand over the bulge of his roommate's jeans, biting his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. Bones' cock wasn't completely hard yet, but Jim's was. He unfastened Leonard's button and seized the tab of the zipper. He looked up at Leo, who was staring down at him with dark, half-lidded eyes. Jim had longed for this all week, but instead of rushing, he took his time. He finally pulled down the tab.

Leonard wasn't wearing any underwear tonight, and his hardening cock was slowly revealed as Jim unzipped the jeans. Jim licked his lips at the sight. _Fuck_. Jim could not remember feeling so hungry for cock _ever_ before.

Jim readjusted, so he could reach his friend's crotch and deposited a reverent kiss to the underside of Bones' hard-on. Within seconds, Leonard's cock was fully hard, oblique, and still partially trapped inside its confines. The tip of the mushroom-like head was peeking over the top of the jeans, only a v-shaped patch of skin from the shaft exposed. Jim applied a series of small kisses to the skin he could see, working his way up to the tip, on which he flicked his tongue.

Jim hooked his fingers inside the waistline of Leo's pants and looked up at his friend searchingly. McCoy said nothing, but he raised his hips helpfully so Jim could pull the garment down to his knees, then off each foot in turn. The sight of Bones' bare lower body made Jim overheat. He peeled off his own shirt, then undid the front of his own pants, taking uncomfortable pressure off his erection.

Jim kissed along both inner thighs, held on to Leo's hips, then nuzzled into his crotch. His nose was buried into the dark pubic hair, his cheek rubbing against the solid shaft. Jim got a noseful of Leo's scent that made him heady, his heart was thumping in his chest, his cock already achingly hard. _Fuck_. No one, woman or man, had ever made Jim Kirk feel such excitement before. He just stayed there for a while, breathing deeply, until fingers threaded into his hair and coaxed him to move.

Jim's lips were pressed to Leo's balls first. Jim hummed as he lightly sucked each in turn, making his roommate moan softly. The sound was like pure sex to Jim's ear, and his cock throbbed.

“Yesss, Jim...” Leo hissed as he tightened his grip in Jim hair.

Jim swiped his tongue over the sensitive ridge in the middle, then he alternated between lapping and sucking until Bones jerked him back by the hair. The roughness sent sparks of arousal up his spine and down his loins. _Yes. Whatever you want_ , Jim thought. Leo saw it, saw the want and lust in Jim's eyes. He wiped Jim's chin with the back of his hand, and tilted his head back using his grasp on the blond hair. Jim inhaled sharply. McCoy tugged on Jim's hair, left, right, up, down, experimentally. Jim gave Leonard a feral look that confirmed the young man was enjoying the harsh treatment.

Leo held Jim in place and gripped the base of his erection. He tapped the tip of it on Jim's chin and Jim opened his mouth.

“Not yet,” McCoy said.

Jim closed his mouth with a slight frown. Jim felt he was being marked as Bones dragged his cock all over his face. The hot hard flesh was swept over his cheeks, along the side of his nose, forcing Jim to shut his eyes. Leo rubbed it across Kirk's utterly tempting lips multiple times. _Dammit_ , Jim's lips were begging to be fucked.

“Now,” Leonard said.

Jim opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue eagerly, eyes sparkling. McCoy tapped the tip of his cock on Jim's wet tongue. Leo might have been trying to teach Kirk a lesson in patience, but he himself doubted he could wait any longer. He slipped his glans right inside and Jim instinctively closed his pink lips around it.

“Is that what you wanted?” Leo asked, a touch a mockery in his voice.

“Hmm, hmm,” Kirk answered with his mouth full, the vibrations feeling heavenly.

With the end of his cock lodged in Jim's mouth, Leo released the base of his hard-on and held on to the back of his roommate's head instead. He twisted his fingers in the blond locks, too tightly, making Jim groan.

“Hands behind your back,” Leonard ordered.

Jim obeyed instantly. _Shit_. Jim doing anything he asked was the most erotic thing Leonard had seen in...well, pretty much forever. McCoy pushed forward, holding Jim still, creeping inside the wet inviting heat of his mouth by an inch, then two. Already, Jim's lips were stretched wide, and he could feel Bones' cock pulsing against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks.

McCoy pulled back, then pushed back in. Bones' dick was way too big, there was no way Jim could swallow it all. Kirk kept his jaw wide open, as best he could, letting his friend use him. Being Bones' fuck toy made his groin tingle, his cock throbbed. He was loving it. Leonard moaned when Jim applied more suction. 

Leo pulled out completely, saliva dripped from Jim's bottom lip. Bones tilted his friend's head back and kissed him hungrily, shoving his tongue into Jim's mouth, biting his lips, smearing spit all over his own face carelessly.

“When I'm done with you, you'll be as good at sucking cock as you are at eating pussy,” Leo growled, before he aligned himself with Jim's mouth again.

He pushed in further this time, testily, assessing Jim's limits. Jim gagged and recoiled uselessly into Leonard's grip.

“Shhh...” Bones said soothingly.

Jim tried to relax and to breathe through his nose. It wasn't Kirk's first blowjob, but it might as well have been, considering Bone's dick was a beast. Leonard didn't push so far afterwards, but he moved faster in and out of Jim's sexy mouth, pleasure steadily building up inside him.

Leo released Jim's hair.

“Show me what you can do,” he demanded, hoarsely. “Use your hands, too.”

Jim's hands shot out from behind his back. Bone's cock was as deep as it would go inside his mouth, and he wrapped his fingers around the portion of the shaft he could not fit in. Leo groaned as his whole length was surrounded by warmth. Then, Jim started rocking back and forth, hands sliding in tandem with his lips. His jaw was getting sore, but he didn't care. He just wanted to please Bones.

Jim could hear McCoy breathing hard above him. He glanced up as he kept working, saw his friend, toppled back into the seat, with his head thrown back, eyes on the ceiling.

Leo was avoiding looking at Jim. He was sure that just the sight of him would send him over the edge. Jim hollowed his cheeks, saliva dripping down the shaft now, adding divine slipperiness that made Leonard moan loudly. Jim increased the pace, determined, making obscene sucking noises that got Bones' attention. Both men stared at each other. Somehow, Jim fucking _grinned_ around Leonard's cock.

Leo had been right. The sight of Jim sucking his cock with total abandon was too much to bear.

“Oh, shit...” he whispered, with a shuddered breath, as he felt pleasure exploding up and down his spine and then out of his cock. The first jet of semen hit Jim's throat, then Jim pulled off, hands still tightly wound around his friend's twitching hard-on. He kept his mouth open, trying to catch more cum as it hit him across the face, until he had drawn out all the pleasure he could from Bones.

Suddenly, Bones' lips were on his, and his tongue was licking lines of his own cum off Jim's face.

“Bones...I wanna cum too. Can I?” Jim groaned, desperate.

“Yes. Show me.” McCoy replied, before shoving his tongue back in Jim's mouth.

Jim wrapped his own hand around his aching erection. All that waiting turned out to be well worth it. His orgasm burst like white lightning, traveling up his spine and spreading to the back of his head, making him dizzy. His moans and pants were swallowed by Bones' open mouth as his seed landed somewhere in the front of the sofa.

They stayed like this for a while, Leo on the sofa, Jim on the floor, sweaty foreheads pressed together, until they came back to their senses.

“That was...” Jim's voice trailed.

“Yeah, it was.” Leonard echoed with a small smile that made Jim's heart swell.

**

The next day, Jim received a strange message from McCoy: "I left some homework for you." Jim came home after class to an empty apartment. Bones was probably at the ER, working his ass off, saving lives and other equally awesome shit. Jim went into the bedroom, ordered the lights on, took his pants off. Then he saw it. There was a small box on his bed.

Jim sat down and picked up the box. He set it on his lap and opened it. Jim grinned widely when he saw its contents. There were three silicone butt plugs inside, each one bigger than the other, and a small bottle of medical grade lube. Jim picked up the largest toy, wrapped his hand around the wide flared end. That seemed about right, just about as big as Bones' dick.

Jim had never been so excited to get 'homework'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does his homework. Bones takes Jim out for a test drive.

Leonard's schedule was as busy as Jim's, if not more so. They could be days without seeing each other, only crossing paths at breakfast, if they were lucky. This week, Jim had spent most of his free time studying and working out, his social life falling to the wayside. Sure, Jim still went out for a drink with his hand-to-hand combat pals, but the systematic flirting had lost most of its appeal. Jim guessed he had Bones to thank for that.

Jim hadn't been able to touch Bones for three days now, and he was grateful for his 'homework'. It strangely made Kirk feel physically connected to his roommate. Jim had the whole week to work on Bones' assignment. He had been given specific instructions by the doctor. It wasn't what Kirk would call a chore. It wasn't that difficult. It was very enjoyable in fact.

After he was done reviewing common Vulcan words and phrases for Xenolinguistics, Jim took a long shower. Back to the bedroom, he got the small box out of his desk drawer. He took the lube out, and the smallest of the plugs. It was about 11 cm long and 4.5 cm in diameter. So it wasn't exactly small, unless you compared it to Bones' huge cock... then, yes. Kirk set them down on the bed. He ordered the lights down and the heat up. He laid down, completely naked, on top of the sheets.

This was his third attempt in as many days. His dick was already half-hard in anticipation of what was to come. He only had to press his palm to his cock, and before long, Jim was fully erect. He lifted his head to locate the lube, Bones' empty bed across the room entering his field of vision. It gave Kirk an idea and for a few seconds he felt like a goddamn genius. He snatched the toy, the lube and a box of tissues, and walked to Leo's bed. He lied down and pressed his face into the pillow. _Shit_. Now he felt like a fucking idiot for not thinking of this before tonight.

Jim inhaled deeply, unable to repress a dopey grin. The pillow smelled of Bones' soap, shampoo and deodorant, and it was wonderful. Jim seized his cock, and pumped it for a while, his friend's scent acting as an amazing aphrodisiac. Bones had been clear, he wasn't expecting Jim to suffer. He wanted Jim to stick that toy up his ass and enjoy it. If it became painful in any way, Jim was to stop and try again later. So far, he'd had to stop. He had still climaxed with the thing inside him, just not _all_ of it.

Jim was ready. He spread lube over the toy, smeared some on his asshole and enthusiastically went to town.

**

Leonard came home around two am. He went directly into the shower, anxious to get the hospital smell off him. He entered the bedroom stealthily, trying not to wake his roommate. Jim _was_ asleep. In _Leo's_ bed. Leonard sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Jim...” Leo called softly.

“Hey, Bones...” Jim croaked from somewhere under the covers.

“Hey.” McCoy paused, made a split second decision. “Move over.”

“Uh?” Jim's head emerged from under the sheets, eyes half shut, his hair all wonky.

“You're in my bed, kid. Make some room, dammit. I'm exhausted,” Leonard grumbled.

Jim had dozed off in his roommate's bed after giving himself a rather satisfying orgasm. He scooted towards the wall, and soon Bones' chest was pressed against Jim's back. The doctor rested a hand on Jim's hip. The warm touch went straight to Jim's cock. Even half-asleep, Jim could not rein in that raging libido of his.

“Bones, I'm horny...” Jim figured a straight on approach was as good as any.

Leo scoffed. “Tell me something I don't know.”

“I did it.” Jim announced, with no small amount of pride.

“Did what?” Leo asked. He had an inkling of what Jim was talking about, but with Jim Kirk, it could be anything. It could be 'I pissed Pike off and he expelled me' or 'I baked you a cake'.

“What do you think?”

Yeah, McCoy knew exactly what Jim was referring to.

“That's great,” he whispered in Jim's ear, before kissing the back of his neck. “Keep at it. Next week, you can try the middle one.”

“M' kay,” Jim agreed, grinning and snuggling up even closer. Leonard moved his hand from Jim's hip to wrap his arm around Jim's chest.

“By the way, I'm free this weekend. Wanna go out on Friday?” Leo asked into Jim's mussed hair.

“Hell yeah,” Jim replied, the words spoken in utter delight.

“Good. Now go to sleep,” Leo mumbled drowsily.

Jim wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep with Bones' skin touching his like this, his roommate's boxers the only barrier between them. It was very, very distracting. But he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Feeling secure in his friend's embrace, Jim drifted back to sleep, lulled by the steady warm puffs of Bones' breath on the nape of his neck.

**

Friday night came, and Jim felt a bit anxious. He was glad to finally be able to spend time with Bones. It'd been a while since they had gone out for a drink together. Kirk wondered if this new facet of their relationship would affect their friendship. He waited for McCoy to come home from class and ordered pizza for both of them. They ate and drank a couple beers in front of the tv, talking and enjoying each other's company as they usually did. Leonard took a shower, then Jim did the same.

When Jim came into the bedroom, a towel round his hips, he saw clothes already laid out on his bed. There was a simple white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and that old leather jacket, so small now he could barely fit into it. Bones was sitting on his own bed, sipping a beer, wearing a navy blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up, faded black jeans and black retro Converse sneakers. Bones looked mighty fine in casual clothes. A nice change from the scrubs, even though Bones looked hot even in scrubs.

“Uh, Bones?” Jim asked, looking at the clothes curiously.

“I took the liberty of choosing an outfit for you. I think you should wear those boots, the ones with the buckles,” McCoy announced like he did this for Jim everyday.

“Can I pick my own underwear at least?” Jim inquired, sarcasm in his tone.

“No,” Leo answered. He took a sip of beer, watching with amusement as Jim's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. “You won't wear any,” he finished in a matter of fact tone. “You get to pick your socks, though.”

“Is that so?” Jim tried to sound defiant, but the possible implications of what Bones just said had made blood rush to his groin.

“You don't have to if you don't want to, Jim. But I think you're going to like what I have in mind.”

“I...Fine.” Jim sighed. He couldn't even make it sound like it was a hard decision, because it really wasn't. Jim was game for anything Bones had planned. He just didn't want to seem too damn eager. Jim grabbed the shirt and put it on. It was tight, clinging to him like a second skin. He reached for the jeans but Leonard's voice interrupted him.

“There's one more thing,” Leonard warned as he riffled through one of his desk drawers.

Jim looked at him quizzically. Leonard took a few steps towards Jim.

“I want you to wear this too,” Leonard announced to a blushing Jim, trying not to smirk at the sight, but the corner of his mouth twitched up anyway.

Jim felt the heat rise violently to his cheeks and ears. McCoy was holding a small butt plug in the palm of his hand. It was much like the others, but much shorter and not as wide. Was Bones really asking him to put that toy in his ass and to go out in public? The idea was embarrassing and arousing all at once.

“Fuck, Bones...” Jim started, but Leonard cut him short.

“Do you trust me, Jim?” he asked, hazel eyes dark.

“Yes.” There wasn't a hint of hesitation in Jim's answer.

“Jim, if you decide to do this, you can still change your mind at any time. Understood?”

Jim nodded. Then he took the toy from McCoy.

“Good. I'll wait out there for you to get ready,” Bones said, pleased beyond measure. He left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Jim to inserting the toy and finishing getting dressed.

Jim was pretty sure he could easily fit the toy, but he was a bit apprehensive about fitting into his pants comfortably afterwards. Not a lot of room for a nagging hard-on in there.

**

On the way to the bar, on the shuttle that took them away from the dorm, they sat next to each other in relative silence, their shoulders and the side of their legs touching reassuringly. Jim had no idea where they were going, but he was grateful to be getting away from campus. Bones casually threw his arm onto the backrest of Jim's seat and leaned closer.

“Any idea why I picked these clothes for you?” Bones whispered, lips so close, Jim could feel the warm breath on his ear.

Jim shook his head, but he had noticed there was a theme: tight, form fitting clothes.

“For my personal enjoyment, so I can check you out whenever I want.” Leo paused, eyes raking over the jeans and shirt appreciatively.

Jim glanced at him sideways, catching Bones _leering_.

“But also, to show you off. To parade you around. I wanna see how people look at you,” McCoy purred.

The words made Jim tingle with excitement. Jim couldn't be sure if more blood raised to his face or filled his cock. _Fuck_.

**

Leo had selected a bar that was nowhere near the Starfleet Academy campus for a reason. Leonard knew that Jim would feel embarrassed enough having to walk around like this, without having to face classmates and friends on top of it. He still wanted Jim to have a good time. So he had opted for a casual place with good booze and reasonable prices, and a rather diverse, laid back crowd.

The place was full, but easily navigable. The crowd was a bit older than what Jim was used to, and less rowdy, but the atmosphere was pleasant and after a first drink, Jim shook off his unease and relaxed. Kirk and McCoy drank and talked, settling into their usual easy interaction. Apparently, Jim had been worried for nothing. It seemed the sex hadn't changed anything yet.

Bones asked Jim to get another round, and encouraged him to be his usual outgoing self. Jim Kirk was a social animal who thrived in the company of others. He possessed an uncanny natural charisma that attracted people like a gravitational pull. Unless, of course, Jim made a point of being an ass, which would result in fights with the guys, and slaps from the ladies.

Jim waited to get the bartender's attention. Being noticed was another one of Kirk's many talents, and pretty soon he was able to order. The guy next to him at the bar offered to buy him a shot. Jim glanced at Leo, and accepted. McCoy watched as Jim knocked back what looked like whiskey. The man talked into Jim's ear, asking something. Jim shook his head and looked at Leonard and waved at him. Leo waved back. The young stranger gave a resigned look and moved on. _Interesting_.

After that, McCoy lost track of his friend for a few minutes. Jim came back with two drinks. And two girls, a pixie-like blond and a sexy redhead. All four chatted for a while. Jim Kirk may have had the devil-may-care pretty boy role down to a T, but Leonard McCoy was a natural at playing dark, handsome and mysterious. Jim felt a tinge of jealousy when the redhead put her hand over Bones', begging him to go dance with her. Bones flatly refused, swearing that all the talent from his feet had gone to his surgeon hands. Jim protested that Bones possessed many talented body parts besides his hands, earning him odd looks from the ladies. Jim was easier to convince and he ended up taking both girls to the dance floor, while Leonard watched from afar.

Jim found himself sandwiched between the two attractive young women. He swayed his hips as the girls pressed their chests and gyrating pelvises against him. Normally, Jim would have been totally into the moment, but tonight was different. All Jim could think about was that toy inside him, and _Bones_. Bones who was staring at him right now, the intensity of his hazel gaze magnified by the words he had uttered in Kirk's ear on the shuttle. Jim excused himself after only one song. The girls shrugged and kept on dancing, quickly finding more willing partners. Jim joined Leonard for more drinks.

They were getting rather drunk, and Leonard thought it was time they left. He didn't want to get annihilated. He had more plans for Jim, and being dead drunk would not do at all.

“Let's go, kid.” McCoy said.

“What? Already?” Jim asked with a small pout.

As an answer, Leonard simply stared at Jim's body with hunger in his eyes.

“Ok, let's go!” Jim practically yelled. He grabbed his jacket and all but ran out the door. McCoy was right behind, a smug smirk on his face.

**

They had to walk a few short blocks to the shuttle stop. Jim wasn't as quiet as he was on the way here. Until about halfway, Jim chattered happily about this and that, when suddenly Leo grabbed him by the bicep and guided him into the nearest alley.

At first, Jim thought Leo had gone the wrong way. “Bones, that's not...”

“I know, Jim,” Bones said sharply.

When they were a fair distance from the street, Bones turned Jim around forcefully, making him land with his back against the wall, almost hard enough to knock the breath of him. Jim was stunned by Bones' show of strength.

Leo was gazing at him with that same hunger in his eyes, as he had done inside the bar. Leonard closed the distance between them, pressing his leg between both of Jim's. He cupped the young man's chin, their noses were almost touching.

“I don't think I can wait til we get home. I need to touch you. Did you see how everyone was looking at you? _Fuck_. They all want you. Everyone wants a piece of Jim Kirk,” Bones growled, his breath bourbon laden, before crashing his lips on Jim's. The kiss was fierce and rough, and Jim relished the display of passion. He fucking _loved_ to know Bones ached for him as much as he did for Bones.

Leo's hands were on his friend's chest, his fingertips finding and lightly pinching Jim's rock hard nipples through the thin fabric. _Shit_. Kirk was aware they'd been hard like this all night, Jim constantly aroused by the toy inside him. And by Bones. Bones who had dictated what Jim should wear so he could get an eyeful whenever he felt like it, and in the process letting everyone else do the same.

Bones broke the kiss, eyes still undressing Jim. His hands went to Jim's hips. He hooked both index fingers into the belt loops. He pulled on them, making Jim rock his hips into his thigh. The pressure felt heavenly on Jim's cock.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Bones asked, tilting his head to better see the blue of Jim's eyes in the semi darkness.

“I...yes,” Jim admitted, eyes cast down.

“Tell me,” Leonard demanded, pressing his hip into Jim's groin, feeling the growing bulge there.

“When people talked to me, when I danced with those girls, all I could think about was that toy inside me. It made me feel dirty... and it turned me on. It made me hyper aware of you, I knew you were looking at me...”

Jim inhaled sharply when he felt Bones' hand on his ass, his fingers finding the base of the toy and rubbing it lightly. Jim stifled a moan. Leo could feel his friend's now fully engorged cock on his thigh.

“...And?” Leo encouraged Jim, nudging the toy again.

Jim was dazed, whole body buzzing with want. “I felt like you owned me, owned my ass. And I liked it. Fuck, Bones...I _loved_ it.” Jim stopped talking when Leonard bit his neck. Jim cried out and humped McCoy's leg shamelessly.

“That's my good boy,” Leo purred.

Yes. _Yours_ , Jim thought. If Bones wanted to take him here, right in this alley, bent over like a common whore, Jim would let him. McCoy was much practiced at self-denial and better than Jim at controlling his impulses, and he stepped back, leaving Kirk breathless and bewildered. Why was Bones torturing him like this? Jim whimpered, obvious disappointment on his handsome features, but he let his friend guide him towards the station, his cock still uncomfortably hard in those damn jeans.

The ten minutes ride home was quiet. Kirk had reverted to his uncharacteristic silent self. Jim shifted in his seat from time to time, the toy teasing him mercilessly. He did eventually settle down, his head on McCoy's shoulder, nose buried into his neck to allow him to breathe Leo's smell.

**

By the time they got back to the dorm, Jim's arousal had dwindled a bit. But already, in the turbo lift, the mere prospect of what Bones _might_ do to him drove him crazy again. Jim had never gotten this excited by _not_ being touched. It was as if Bones knew exactly how to get to him, how to mess with his mind. Bones had made him ride a maddening roller coaster of arousal all night and Jim was ready for the final drop, the big descent.

As soon as they passed the threshold, Bones was on Jim. He peeled off the small leather jacket off him, then told him to take his boots off. Jim's heart was beating fast, and Bones was already pulling at the hem of his shirt. Bones took a moment to admire Jim's bare chest, before steering Jim, facing forward, towards the nearest wall. Jim was slammed against it, half naked and panting. Leo took off his own jacket, but not before retrieving a tiny tube of lube from its pocket. Had Bones carried this all night?

“Spread your legs...That's it,” Leo ordered. “Hands flat on the wall. Yes. Good boy,” he drawled.

The praise made Kirk blush a shade darker. He bit his lip and tried to stay still as Leo unbelted him, unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans that had started to chafe his cock, the abrasive cloth tortuously rubbing on his hard-on most of the evening. Jim's nerve endings were on fire, and every brush of Bones' fingers made his cock throb.

Leo tugged the pants down to Jim's mid-thigh, sliding a smooth hand up on the back of his legs, until he reached Jim's round butt. Leo massaged Jim's shoulder with one hand and kneaded both ass cheeks in turn with the other, appreciating the softness of the skin and the firmness of the muscles. Leo licked his lips. Jim Kirk had a perfect ass.

Jim kept his eyes screwed shut as Bones felt him up, his leaking cock jutting out in front of him, jumping whenever Bones scrapped a fingernail on his skin. Jim wished he could rub his erection against the wall, craving the contact and the coolness.

Leonard crouched behind Jim and kissed the left ass cheek, then licked a stripe over it, making Jim moan. Jim's eyes flew open when Bones slapped the flesh in front of him, the noise resonating in the quiet room, the only sound beside their heavy breathing.

Leonard pulled Jim's ass cheeks apart with his thumbs to get a good look at the toy. _Dammit_. Leo wondered if he could stick to the plan after all. Jim Kirk was so fucking irresistible. He grabbed the small round base of the toy and, very gently, began to pull it out. Jim hissed, his head falling back, as the black silicone stretched his hole on the way out. When it was all out, McCoy quickly added some lube to it. Before sliding it back in, Bones spread Jim apart again. The pad of his thumb slid over the sensitive ring of muscle, and he saw the sinful way in which Jim's body shuddered at the light touch.

“Fuck...Please Bones,” Jim begged. He got a sharp slap as a reward, he yelped. The pain seemed to transform into tiny sparks of pleasure traveling straight to his groin. What the fuck was Bones doing to him? His brain was so jumbled, it couldn't differentiate between pleasure and pain anymore. Jim was mortified that Bones was staring right at his twitching asshole. Jim might have liked to show off, but this... It was a whole new level of exposition. Jim would bear it, nonetheless. If Bones wanted to look at his anus, then Jim was going to let him, no matter how embarrassed he might feel.

After rubbing his thumb over Jim's pink hole multiple times, just to hear Jim's little gasps, Leo pressed the toy to it and slid it back in slowly. Halfway in, he wiggled the toy, rotating it slightly and Jim cursed under his breath. The kid looked and sounded like he was about to explode. McCoy pushed the plug all the way in and stood up behind Kirk.

Leo unbuttoned his shirt, undid his own pants to free his cock. He wrapped both arms around Jim's chest and pressed his naked upper body to Jim's. Fuck, that felt good. Leo groaned, Jim threw his head back unto Bones' shoulder. McCoy's big cock had slotted right along Jim's cleft. Bones chuckled.

“Feel this?” Leo asked in Jim's ear, voice thick with lust, as he rocked his hips forward, making his erection slide up and down Jim's ass crack. “Looks like your ass was made for me...a perfect fit.” Leo bit the side of Jim's neck, eliciting more confusing sparks of pleasure-pain through Jim. He backed into Leonard and rolled his hips.

They stayed like this for a while, Leo's hard cock encased in Jim's crease, until McCoy could not wait any longer. He stepped aside. Jim emitted a weak “no” at the loss of warmth, but a small “yes” escaped his lips when the toy was wiggled inside him.

Leonard got a good grip on the toy, pressed his groin into the side of Kirk's thigh and curled his hand around Jim's erection. Jim gasped and jerked his hips forward in desperation. Bones let Jim's cock go instantly.

“Shhh...” Bones hushed his friend soothingly. “Calm down, Jim. I'm going to take care of everything. I promise. No more teasing,” He whispered reassuringly and kissed the young man's cheek. Jim took a few deep breaths and nodded his understanding. “Good. That's good. You're so good, Jim.”

Leonard wrapped his hand around Jim's dick again. This time, Jim controlled his urge to hump Bones' fist at double speed. _Be good, for Bones_ , Jim told himself. Bones started to jerk Jim off, slowly at first, but quickly increasing the pace. He timed it flawlessly with the rhythm in which he was fucking Jim's asshole. The plug was too small to reach Jim's prostate, but it didn't matter. It only took a few seconds of Bones handling Jim's cock and ass for the young man to climax. The final drop. The big fucking descent. At last.

Jim forgot where he was, absolutely consumed by the magnitude of his orgasm. _What the fuck_? The edge of his vision sparkled with white and blood rushed to his temples, making him dizzy. Gravity seemed to have been suspended, it was Bones who anchored him to the ground. Powerful spurts of semen splattered on the wall in front of him, before his knees buckled from under him. _Wait_. Did his knees really give out, or was it Bones who had forced him down by pushing on his shoulder?

Jim was on his knees, wobbling slightly, blissed out, facing the wall. He could see his own seed trickling down the wall, right there, inches away. He heard Bones roar, and Jim turned his head, getting a first class view of Bones' hand squeezing his own release out. Jim watched in amazement as his friend's semen hit the wall too, mingling with his own into thicker drips. A hand nudged Jim forward. He leaned over obediently and licked a stripe of their blended cum, unconcerned with the depravity of the gesture.

Bones' arm snaked around his middle and Jim gratefully went limp against him. Bones cupped Jim's cheek and brought their mouths together, savoring the taste of their mingled seed on Jim's tongue. Jim had never felt so sated and debauched, or desperate for more. Who else could measure up to Bones? No one, Jim was certain of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy has a bad day. Jim tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus chapter. I swear they will get it on in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, my internet decided to break down for Thanksgiving. Awesome.

When Jim Kirk had drunkenly tried to seduce Bones on the sofa that first night, he had no idea what he was getting into. It had been an impulse, based on a gut feeling. Those good old Kirk instincts. He had secretly lusted after Bones since the day they'd met, and that night, Jim had seen an opening. It could have been a catastrophe, but it'd turned out to be a revelation. Jim should have known Bones would be amazing, that he'd be different, that he'd turn him inside out.

Jim didn't _want_ anyone else. Hell, he didn't even _see_ anyone else. It was as if Jim had grown blinders. Kirk never really cared much for monogamy. It always seemed so... restrictive. Rigid. Boring. But this thing with Bones was the opposite. It was the hottest sex Jim had ever experienced and he had barely even scratched the surface. It was exhilarating, intoxicating. It grounded him. His mind was even sharper now that he wasn't compulsively chasing after the next easy lay. Jim hadn't felt this focused for a very long time.

He still had Bones' assignment to work on, and somehow, it was enough. Well, almost enough. Bones might have been running the show, but Jim wasn't without guile. Even though he knew patience was the key, he didn't see any harm in making more attempts to seduce Bones. Since the night they went out, every single one of Jim's attempts had been received rather coolly and had been swiftly thwarted. Jim couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong.

The night before, McCoy had allowed Jim to sleep with him in his bed, as long as he kept things platonic. Jim had protested that _he_ was horny as hell, that _he_ wanted Bones badly, that _he_ needed release.

“See, kid, that's your problem right there. It's all about you. Maybe you should try a different approach...”

It hadn't fallen into deaf ears. Jim mulled Leo's words over, until he fell asleep with his nose into Bone's hair.

**

McCoy had a stressful Thursday night at the ER. A traffic accident with multiple critically injured patients had been routed to his hospital. He'd almost lost the mother of a family of four, but she was out of danger now. Those kids would not become orphans today, thanks to him and his team. It was a wonderful feeling, but he was drained and still on edge despite the positive prognosis.

Leo had noticed that Jim was sleeping home every night now, a rather pleasant development. He came home half expecting to find Jim sleeping in the wrong bed again, ready to beg for some release. But tonight, he found Jim still awake, wearing sweatpants and a white sleeveless shirt, lying on the sofa with the tv on, a PADD on his lap. Jim sat up as soon as Leonard came through the door.

“Oh, good. You're home. Are you alright?” Jim asked, eyebrows knit.

“I'm fine, Jim. You heard, then?” Leo asked as he dropped his bag on the floor. It only contained a change of clothes, but it felt like it was filled with bricks.

“I saw it on the news. Kids...” Jim shook his head, looking at the floor. “I knew they'd been sent to your hospital, so, uh... I wanted to stay up,” Jim finished, his honest blue eyes a bit sad.

“They're going to be fine. The mother...I almost lost her in surgery, but she's a fighter, she'll make it.” Bones sighed. He took his jacket off. It also felt strangely heavy as he hung it up, as if there were rocks in its pockets. “They got the son of a bitch who hit them. He was high. Not a scratch on him. Can you believe this?” Leo informed Jim, tone thick with disgust.

“You're awesome,” Jim said, sincere, his eyes now shining with admiration.

Leonard scoffed.

“No, I mean it. What you do, it's amazing. You cure people, you save lives. Even Pike can't shut up about how good of a doctor you are. When I become captain of my own starship, I'll make you my CMO.”

The compliment tinted Leo's cheeks with pink. Starship CMO. The mere idea made Leonard nauseated. He always thought he'd be posted on Earth, or on one of the colonies, with the ground beneath his feet, but he might consider following Christopher Pike in space under the right conditions. He would follow James T. Kirk anywhere, at the drop of hat, no questions asked. The whole conversation would probably go like this: “Are you coming, Bones?” “Yes.” “Cool, let's go.”

“Thanks,” Leonard said simply, running a hand through his hair. He must have gotten a whiff of something foul, because he scrunched up his nose. “I'm disgusting, I'm gonna take a shower.”

**

When McCoy came out, only wearing a towel, he stopped dead in his tracks as he passed the small living room. Jim had turned down the lights, turned off the tv, and there was a bottle of bourbon with two tumblers set on the coffee table. _Real_ bourbon. Really _good_ bourbon.

“Is that a bottle of Eagle Rare Single Barrel?” Leonard asked even though he'd know that label anywhere. His grandfather always kept a bottle for special occasions.

“Sure is. Seventeen years,” Jim announced proudly, pleased with Bones' reaction.

“How?” Leo asked, frowning.

“Someone owed me a favor. You don't wanna know,” Jim answered with a roguish grin.

“I'm sure I don't,” Leo knew some stories were better untold, especially Jim Kirk's. It probably involved something illegal.

McCoy approached and grabbed the bottle, looking it over with great interest. Jim openly ogled Leo's barely clad body. Jim wanted to lick off the remaining droplets of water from his skin. He wanted to rip the towel off Bones' hips and nuzzle into his groin. But it would probably ruin the moment, as well as make him appear impatient and selfish. _Later_. Hopefully.

“Are we going to crack it open? Now?” Bones half asked, half pleaded.

“Yep. You do it,” Jim chirped, sliding the glasses closer to Bones, and scooting over to make room for his roommate. McCoy sat down, forgetting he was mostly naked. He broke the seal, pulled the cork and poured two fingers of the amber liquid in each glass.

Leonard looked inside his glass, smelled the liquor's aroma, raised his glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Jim echoed, eyes glued to McCoy's face, anxious to see his reaction.

McCoy closed his eyes as he swallowed, then he licked his lips and hummed appreciatively, hazel eyes sparkling with delight. Damn. Bones looked so fucking gorgeous when he was glad.

“Damn, this is good.”

Jim agreed with him, grinning widely, because he'd just made Bones happy and he couldn't think of a better way to spend his free time.

Bones sighed and fell back into the couch, swirling the bourbon in its glass. “I'm so fucking worn out... But I'm tense like a goddamn Vulcan lute string.”

Kirk took another sip before setting his drink down and getting up.

“Maybe I can help,” Jim said as he made his way around the couch. Leo looked at Jim with a frown.

“You already helped. This...it's perfect. I haven't had it since...” Leonard's voice trailed when Jim's fingers started to knead his shoulders. Jim instantly found the knots in Leo's trapeziuses, and he tackled them with his thumbs, kneading the muscles firmly. Leonard groaned. Jim smirked behind him.

“You're not the only one with talented hands around here,” Jim teased.

“I can see that,” Leonard admitted.

“I knew a massage therapist once. She taught me a few tricks,” Jim explained as he slid his fingers through Leo's damp hair, massaging his scalp, his temples, then the back of his neck. Bones had stopped talking altogether. He just let out small groans whenever Jim did something that felt particularly good.

Jim reluctantly let go of his friend and returned to his glass for another taste. Their eyes met. Bones' were slightly glazed over. That was all Jim needed to know. He snatched the bottle and Bones' already empty glass, and indicated the bedroom with a quick tilt of his head.

Leo arched an eyebrow.

“Come on, Bones, I'll do your back,” Jim said softly. Leonard sighed and got up to follow Jim into the bedroom.

“We should use my bed. I don't want to ruin your fancy sheets. This might get messy...” Jim said, waggling his eyebrows.

Leo shook his head and chuckled, but he laid face down on top of Jim's sheets. Jim poured more bourbon for both of them, stuck a glass into Bones' right hand, then rummaged noisily through a drawer. He let out a triumphant 'aha' when he found the bottle of massage oil.

Kirk took his sweatpants off, but kept his boxers and tank top on, trying to show some kind of restraint. He left Bones' towel where it was for the same reason. He climbed on the bed and straddled his best friend. Jim made a point of keeping his crotch just above Bones' body, to keep himself from rutting into it like the horny fiend he knew he was.

Jim squirted some oil in his hand and rubbed his palms together, warming the oil. He didn't do as good a job of it as he thought, because Bones still gasped when Jim laid his hands flat on his lower back. Jim let his weight do the work as his hands glided on either side of Leo's spine. He carefully spread the oil all over his roommate's shoulders, then Jim delighted in feeling the well developed muscles of McCoy's biceps and triceps as he kneaded his upper arms. Next, Jim's splayed hands slipped over Leo's shoulder blades with smooth motions, then down his spine, and back up, stopping here and there to prod at tender spots. Bones' golden skin was glistening in the dimmed light, and Jim marveled at the way the muscles rippled under his touch. Fucking _gorgeous_.

Jim was holding back, trying hard to make this all about Bones, but how was he supposed to suppress the desire and lust that came with touching Bones? Hell, just hearing his voice was enough to make Jim's cock interested. So yeah, Jim knew it was hopeless, his dick was already tenting his boxers, but he kept massaging the utterly tempting expanse of skin in front of him.

Leo raised his head now and then to sip some bourbon, the burn and the lingering taste comforting. It tasted like candy. Man candy. McCoy smiled inwardly at the silly thought, because he had a piece of actual 'man candy' on top of him, massaging him into contented bliss. His mind had settled, the hardships of the ER had faded to the background, and all his tension was melting into lust. As Jim worked him over with firm rough hands, more and more small jolts of arousal were shooting across his abdomen, slowly accumulating in his groin.

Jim had systematically massaged every muscle of Bones' back. Now, he was pretty much just feeling him up, dipping his hands to his sides, fingers reaching underneath, along Bones' ribcage, then his slim waist, the edge of his abs. His hipbones... Jim licked his lips, eyes dark with desire. He slipped his fingers right under the edge of the towel and pulled testily. Bones didn't protest, Jim grasped the cloth and pulled harder. Jim's breath hitched as Bones' ass was uncovered. The skin there was more pale, but no less alluring.

However, Jim gathered every shred of self-control he had and _ignored_ the newly exposed body part and moved aside. He got a bit more oil, and set out to massage the back of Leo's legs. The muscles there were very tight, and McCoy groaned in relief as Jim worked his way down to his calves. Jim was eying Bones' ass hungrily the whole time.

Jim repositioned himself, straddling just one of Leonard's leg. He laid his trembling hands right beneath Leo's buttocks, close to the fine creases where the thighs met the cheeks. His touch was light a first, and he inched his way over the swell of McCoy's backside with care. Right above the shapely globes, Jim's fingertips found the small dimples. _Fuck_. Those were so fucking sexy. Jim bit his lip and applied more pressure to the firm yet yielding flesh.

Leonard was in heaven. Jim's hands were on his ass, and whenever Jim pressed down, his cock was deliciously driven into the mattress, getting him a little harder each time. Jim was becoming bolder with every passing second, pushing the cheeks apart with his palms, and his thumbs creeping ever deeper into Bones' cleft. Finally, Jim just held the cheeks open and stared at Bones' core. Jim stifled a moan. He wondered what he should do next. Jim wasn't used to feeling unsure when it came to sex, but Bones was making him feel like a beginner. How far could Jim go? What would Bones allow?

As if he'd felt Jim's hesitation, McCoy gave Jim a clue by spreading his legs slightly. Now Jim had a perfect view spanning from his friend's anus to his balls. Jim swallowed hard. He squeezed a few drops of oil right into Bones' crack and spread it with his fingertips from top to bottom, all the way down to the balls. He rubbed small circles right around the asshole, then over his perineum and Bones' hips shifted and rolled, the caresses making him want to hump the bed. Jim teased Leo like this for long minutes, but he didn't dare press a finger inside, not without Bones' permission. Jim figured the best way to make that happen was to drive Bones out of his mind.

“Jim...” McCoy called hoarsely, as he stretched his arm to set his empty glass on the floor.

“Yeah?”

“Take your clothes off and c'mere,” Leo demanded in a low voice that sounded like pure sex to Kirk.

 _Yes_. Jim removed his shirt then awkwardly rolled to his side to take his boxers off. He scrambled back into place, and shuffled up the bed, crawling over Bones' form. He laid down right on top of him, chest to back, hard cock against his ass. Leonard's skin was still covered with a thin film of oil, and Jim slithered all over Bones' tight slippery body. _Fuck_. Every centimeter of Bones felt amazing. Warm. Reassuring. Right. Jim sighed right into Leonard's ear, nipped at his shoulder, and Bones wiggled his ass right into him, until Jim's cock slipped right into McCoy's recently slicked cleft. Jim chuckled in Leo's neck, relishing the pressure on his cock.

Jim proceeded with care. On one hand, he wanted to ride the sheath of Bones' ass crack until he came, but on the other, he had resolved to show Bones he could be patient and selfless. He enjoyed a few good strokes then slipped off, fell to his side next to Leo and waited.

Leonard turned to his side too, cheeks flushed, the golden sunbursts of his irises almost completely swallowed by their pupils, leaving only a thin ring of pure green visible. He captured Jim's lips, arms reaching out to press their chests together. Leonard was sucking on Jim's tongue when their erections brushed, Jim pulled back with a keening sound and swore under his breath. If one feathery touch was causing so much turmoil, what would happen if McCoy decided to rub his huge dick on Jim's in earnest? Leo wanted to find out.

His arms encircled Jim, pulling him as close as possible, chest to chest, abs to abs, cock to cock.

“Oh god...” Jim moaned, eyes shut, pink lips parted.

McCoy's hands were squeezing Jim's ass, his big cock, rock solid, nudging Jim's oiled erection. Leonard made Jim hook a leg around his hip, nipping at his throat with sharp teeth. A wave of goosebumps broke over Jim's body, and he could not help thrusting forward, following Bones' lead. This was not how Jim thought it would go down.

“Wait...Bones, please,” Jim begged in a small voice.

McCoy's hips stilled. He looked at Jim with lustful eyes. “Is there a problem?” Bones was smiling. Not widely, but smiling nonetheless.

Jim cleared his throat. “Fuck. No, no problem. I just, uh...” Jim took a deep breath. “I wanted...I was hoping...” There it was again: Bones making him feel like a shy teenager.

“Well, come out with it, man,” Bones encouraged him, still smiling. Was he enjoying Jim's unease? Probably. Not many people could say they made Jim T. Kirk feel that way.

“I've been practicing and...”

“I won't fuck you until you've earned it, Jim,” Leonard interrupted, expecting Jim to beg to get fucked _now_. Again.

“No, I know. I've been practicing my blow job skills...”

Leo's right eyebrow shot right up. “Really? How?” For a moment, McCoy pictured Jim Kirk sucking his way through a shuttleload of well hung cadets. Leo felt a bit torn. Would he rather watch Jim do such a slutty thing, or have him all to himself? Both options were equally appealing.

“Bones, you're not the only one who knows where to shop for sex toys...” Jim flashed a satisfied grin when Bones' smile widened. _Good_. As soon as Jim had received McCoy's homework assignment, the idea had entered his mind: he could procure a sex toy that compared to Bones' cock to practice his fellatio skills on it. Like shuttle flight simulation, but with a giant rubber dick, he remembered having thought stupidly.

“Alright. Show me,” Leonard demanded, releasing Jim and sitting on the bed's edge. Jim didn't move for a few seconds, a bit surprised that Leonard was going along with it. He scrambled off the bed and crawled in front of his roommate. McCoy stopped him, one hand on Jim's shoulder.

“No. I meant show me how you practice,” Leo corrected.

Jim's blue eyes widened. Bones wanted to see him suck on a dildo, like he'd done in secret for the past couple of weeks. He hadn't planned on this. Why was he so embarrassed? And why was he so turned on? This time, Kirk didn't have to search. He knew exactly where to look. He quickly found the pink, ultra realistic dildo in his desk, and turned to Bones, not quite sure how to proceed. McCoy saw the hesitation on Jim's face.

“Kneel right here so I can see you,” Leonard directed helpfully. He leaned back on his arms, legs spread, his erect member leaning against his flat abs, taunting Jim.

Jim knelt and looked at the toy in his hands. _Fuck_. Blood rushed to Jim's cheeks, turning him a vivid shade of crimson. There was something about letting Bones see this that made him feel like a full-on slut. Jim was getting ready to cross the line between showing off and making himself into a spectacle. He looked up at Bones, who patiently waited. Jim raised the toy, set the tip of it on his lips. He closed his eyes, because somehow, it made it a bit easier. He pushed the toy passed his lips. He felt the contour of the fake veins on the rubbery surface with his tongue. He relaxed his jaw, pushed and pulled, covering the prop with saliva, shoving it deeper each time. Jim heard a low groan coming from the bed, and he cracked an eye open. Bones was siting up now, a hand on his cock, his hungry eyes fixed on Jim's mouth. Bones was obviously enjoying the show, and a wave of heat washed over Kirk, and his cock throbbed. As long as Bones approved, Jim could do this.

Jim closed his eyes again, and jammed the dildo in a bit further, breathing through his nose, keeping his gag reflex in check. The toy was as far as it would go. Jim just kept it there and swallowed around it, as he had done many times in private, imagining it was Bones' heavy cock filling his mouth, and not a lesser substitute .

Jim opened his eyes, startled, when McCoy's hand covered his over the toy. Bones' other hand cupped Jim's chin, his thumb running over his stretched bottom lip. He looked into Jim's blue eyes, trying not to show how much in awe he was at seeing Jim like this. Obediently kneeling, gloriously naked, sucking on a sex toy, because Leo had said so. Because Jim had been working diligently on his own, just so he could please him better.

“Let go.”

Kirk obeyed, removed his hand from the toy, set both hands flat on top of his own thighs, ignoring his erection on purpose. Leo was caressing Jim's slightly rough cheek with one hand, holding the toy in Jim's mouth with the other. Jim kept his jaw as slack and relaxed as possible, but his teeth sill scraped the toy as Bones gently rocked it back and forth, watching closely.

“Tell me, Jim. Have you been practicing this while getting ready for me?” Leonard grabbed a handful of blond hair, licked a drip of saliva from the corner of Jim's mouth. “A toy in both ends?” Bones growled in Jim's ear, making him shiver.

 _Holy shit_. Jim nodded as best he could, humming his assent. _Yes_. Jim had done that.

“I knew it. You're such a slut,” Leonard paused and smirked. Jim whined around the toy, overcome with shame. “Don't worry, Jim. I love that about you,” McCoy purred.

Leonard pulled the toy out, Jim kept his mouth open wide. Bones' fingers slipped inside. Two at first, then three. Feeling the velvety wet heat was a bit too much to bear and McCoy wanted to trade his fingers for his cock. Leo tightened his grip on Jim's hair, took out his fingers and drove Jim forward.

“Wanna try the real thing?” Bones asked teasingly, his head tilted.

“Fuck yeah,” Jim breathed, eyes riveted to his friend's big erection right there in front of him.

Leonard let go of Jim's hair, “Get to it then.”

Jim lurched forward, seizing Bones by the hips, flattening his tongue and licking right between Leo's balls, straight up his shaft, all the way to the tip. He could not hold back, he was way passed teasing. He just wanted to feel that cock down his throat. His lips were still covered in spit, they slipped right over Leonard's glans and Jim sunk down as far as he could. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He pulled off and spit sloppily on Bones' dick, spreading the saliva all the way to the root with one hand. He looked up at McCoy's face, eyes brimming with some sort of joyful depravity, before diving back down. This time, Jim reached his limit. He stayed there, reveling in the feeling of fullness. He swallowed around Bones' erection, drawing a strangled noise from him. Then he started to bob up and down with small smooth movements, the tip of Bones' cock tapping the back of his mouth, each time earning him a small moan from the older man.

“Jim...” McCoy breathed from above.

Jim looked up, his eyes starting to tear up under the strain.

“Come up here,” Bones demanded.

 _Crap_. What now? Wasn't Bones going to let Jim give him an amazing blow job? He slipped right off to protest. “But, I'm not done. I wanted...” Bones pressed his fingertips to Jim's wet swollen lips, silencing him.

“If you want this to be about what _you_ want, we can stop right now and go to sleep. If you want this to be about what _I_ want, shut up and come up here with me,” McCoy explained in an even tone.

That wasn't much of a dilemma. There was no way Kirk would push his luck and risk ending up with nothing but unfulfilled desires tonight. He got up. Leo grabbed him by the hips and pushed him down on the bed, on his back.

McCoy grabbed the small bottle of oil off the bed and put some in his hand. He didn't bother warming it. Jim hissed at the contrasting coolness and shuddered as Bones' smooth hand spread the oil across his abdomen, from his hip to his bellybutton, then up to his chest. He openly groped the young man's pecs, swirled his fingertips around his nipples, pinching them until they pebbled, then slipped his palm down to Jim's other hip.

Bones' eyes showed nothing but lust, drinking in the now shiny shape of Jim's gorgeous body as he finished covering every centimeter of Jim's torso with oil. Jim moaned and threw his head back, but tried to will himself still, when his cock and balls were deftly oiled by his friend's unerring hand.

Leonard crawled over Jim, seized his wrists and climbed on top of him. Jim found himself immobilized, and he shivered, reminded of that time in the alley, when Bones had pinned him to the wall to whisper filth in his ear. Bones was staring right into his eyes as his cock rubbed along Jim's in slow sure strokes. Jim arched his body into McCoy's, craving more contact.

“Yesss...” Jim hissed.

“See? You always end up loving what I do to you...” Leonard said gruffly. “I know you. I know what you need.” He buried his face into Jim's neck, baring his teeth.

Jim's senses were completely flooded. _Bones_. _Bones_. _Bones_. The weight of Bones' body. His slick, damp skin on his. His fingers tightly holding his wrists. His shuddering breath in his ear. His hips grinding into him. His huge cock providing perfect friction against his. Bones biting his neck, so hard it would leave a mark. It should have hurt, but instead, it felt _good_ and Jim turned his face to the side, allowing Leo to mark him even more fiercely. The sensation spurred Jim's own hips forward, meeting each of Bones' strokes.

Leonard pulled away from Jim's neck, rather satisfied with the marks he left there.

Would Bones heal the bruises with a dermal regenerator? Or would he leave them there so everyone would know who Jim now belonged to? Part of Jim wanted the world to know what Bones did to him. Then Jim remembered that what he wanted was irrelevant; Bones would decide, and Jim would gladly go along with it.

Bones let go of Jim's arms, shoved his hands underneath Jim's ass and started to hump him without restraint. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard's middle. As McCoy's pace grew faster, Jim's breathing became more ragged, and red splotches spread over his neck and chest. Lips got a hold of one of Jim's nipples, sucked on it hard, then Bones bit into it sharply. Jim's cry of pain morphed into a moan.

“Again...please,” Jim begged between two moans, desperate, as he glanced down at Leonard.

Jim asking for more pain was probably the hottest thing McCoy had ever heard. He nipped at Jim's jaw, and whispered against his cheek, “You filthy little pain slut...” and he gave Jim what he wanted, because Jim had been _so_ , _so_ good tonight.

The intense pain ricocheted through Jim's body and a second after, he came apart, the intense sensations blending into one and the same, consuming him absolutely. Jim's hands twisted in the sheets as his body went rigid, his hips raising from the bed as his cock convulsed, shooting hot come that was instantly smeared between them. Leo had seen, heard and felt everything: the bewildered look of rapture on Jim's face as he climaxed, the incoherent sexy sounds he made, the erratic movements of his hips. So fucking beautiful. When he felt the young man's boiling hot come coating his own cock, Leo came too, his hands still squeezing Jim's ass, grunting like an animal against Jim's collarbone. This kid would be the death of him, he was sure.

After a moment, Leonard, still out of breath, pulled his hands from underneath Jim, and slid off to his side. He laid his head on Jim's chest, looking down at the mess they'd made, all over Jim's belly. He saw Jim's hand dip into it, scooping up some of their mixed semen. His eyes followed Jim's hand as Jim brought it to his own face. He looked into Bones' eyes and waited.

Bones nodded.

Jim shoved his fingers past his own lips to suck them clean. Bones was instantly on him, his tongue probing the inside of Jim's mouth, humming his approval for Jim's gesture. Leo was pleased, Jim was such a quick learner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim struggles with his assignment. Bones offers unexpected tutoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I lied. Sorry. Enjoy another chapter of Mckirk not quite getting it on.
> 
> Warning: For those of you who might be put off by M/F, please see the end note before reading this chapter. For others, the end note contains spoilers for this chapter, so avoid it if you want to be surprised.

Jim was eating next to Gaila, who sat across from Uhura, in the cafeteria. Gaila was happily chattering away about some party or other this weekend. Uhura was eying Kirk suspiciously as she sipped her juice box. She noticed the two bruises on the right side of Jim's neck. Knowing Jim, they were hickies, no doubt. She rolled her eyes when Jim winked at her. He was eating, listening politely when his PADD rang. He picked up the device he'd thrown on the tray, next to his macaroni and cheese, and checked his messages. It was Bones.

 _How are you doing with your assignment_? -LM

Gaila's gossip about two of her friends coming to town faded to the background. Jim grinned as he typed his answer.

 _I'm working on the last one. The Big One_. -JTK

 _And_? -LM

 _It will take more time than the last two_. -JTK

“Hi ladies. Jim,” Bones' voice suddenly boomed at the table. Jim looked up, startled. Leonard sat down in front of him, setting his tray down with a clang. He seemed pleased with the effect of his entrance on the young man. Jim's cheeks had turned pink already. Lovely.

Jim deduced Bones had messaged him from the food queue, probably watching his reaction. Sneaky bastard. Bones typed on his PADD then put it down. Jim's rang again.

 _Oh, come on. It shouldn't be too hard for a slut like you_. -LM

More blood raised to Jim's face. McCoy's eyes shone with amusement as he took a big bite out of a turkey sandwich.

Suddenly, they both realized that Gaila had stopped talking and that both girls were looking at them oddly.

“Uh...Well, I gotta go. Pike again,” Jim announced, a bit louder than needed.

“See you at the party then?” Gaila asked brightly.

“You bet,” Jim answered with a grin, before giving Bones a furtive heated look. Leonard stared at Jim's ass as he walked away. After getting rid of his tray, Jim headed to Pike's office, pulling out his PADD to type on it some more as he walked.

 _Would you like to see my progress_? -JTK

 _Not a bad idea_. -LM

 _I could really use some tutoring_. -JTK

“What's wrong with Jim?” Nyota asked. Leonard turned his PADD off.

“You mean, besides the fact that he's a child trapped in a grown man's body?” Leonard asked as he peeled off the top of his yogurt. Nyota smiled and shook her head.

“I don't know, Len. You live with him, I figured you might know. He's not bouncing off the walls as usual. He hasn't asked me about my first name for almost two weeks now. Is he sick or something?” Uhura inquired, her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“He's not going out as much as he used to. He's not nearly as much fun, if you ask me,” Gaila complained with a pout. “Maybe he's depressed,” she offered.

Jim's friends were noticing a change in him. Oh, Leonard knew why alright. But 'he's too busy sticking toys up his ass hoping I'll eventually fuck him with my huge cock' was not something McCoy really wanted to say out loud.

“Is that it?” McCoy asked, unmoved. “He's more calm, less annoying and eased off his drinking? It sounds like our Jim is finally growing up. About time,” Leo joked with a straight face.

Then, all three shared a knowing smirk. It seemed to defuse the girls' worry.

**

Jim was heading back to the dorms, right after his work out. His heart was beating fast, not from exercising, but because of the excitement building up inside him as he walked across campus. Bones had sent him a text message earlier today.

 _Come home directly when you're done at the gym_. -LM

 _Why_? -JTK

 _Tutoring_. -LM

Tutoring.

 _Fuck_.

Jim had been half-joking when he sent that message to Bones. The thing was, Jim never knew what Bones would go along with, what he would flatly refuse, or what he would ultimately propose. Jim figured it was safe to think that Bones was planning to shove things up his ass, but he couldn't really be sure of the how, where and what. His mind was doing somersaults trying to think up possibilities. There was one possible scenario in which Bones would actually teach Jim about something totally unsexy, like Gorn biology. Still, it would be time spent with Bones, and Jim would welcome it.

Jim had been glad that the gym wasn't too crowded, so he didn't have to hide awkwardly whenever he felt his cock reacting to his trepidation. His mind kept drifting back to Bones and what he might do, and each time Jim had to talk himself into being patient. He had been tempted to cut the work out short and hurry home, but he'd forced himself to run as many laps as usual, and to lift weights just like he did any other day.

Jim knew he would be rewarded eventually and that it would be amazing. It always was. Bones would blow his mind, he had thought, as he washed away the grime and sweat in the gym's showers. He knew it was all in his mind, but his skin had seemed more sensitive than usual under the hot spray. That time, Jim had been glad there were many people around. It had kept him from just jerking off right there and then.

Jim was now in the turbolift, on the way to his small apartment, tapping his foot nervously as he watched the floor numbers light up in turn. Once inside, he hastily shed his jacket and kicked off his shoes, with Bones nowhere in sight. The light was on in their bedroom. Jim found his friend siting at his desk, obviously at work, barefoot, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

“Bones?...” Jim said, tentative, leaning in the doorway.

“Hi Jim,” Leonard said without looking back. He was writing furiously. “Did you eat?”

“I'm not hungry,” Jim answered, his stomach tied in a knot from nerves.

“Nonsense.” McCoy guessed Jim was nervous. The kid was always hungry, especially after working out. “There's take-out in the fridge. Pan fried dumplings and moo shu pork from San Tung...” Leonard added with a smirk Jim could not see.

Jim's mouth watered. Those were his favorites. “Uh...”

Bones finally turned to look at Jim. “You should eat, Jim. It's going to be a long night...There's beer in there too. Have one. Did you wash up?”

“Yeah, I did,” Jim informed his roommate.

“Good. Eat while I finish this essay. Then come and see me.” Leo turned around and got back to work.

“Yes.” Jim wanted to come closer and kiss the back of Leo's neck, but he had his instructions. He went to the kitchen, opened a beer and took a long pull. Then he retrieved and opened the cartons of Chinese food and ate.

**

A few minutes later, Kirk came back into the room, his pulse racing a bit faster with each step. He saw that the small box containing the sex toys was now out, at the foot of Leonard's bed. Before Jim could say anything, Leo made his wishes known.

“Get undressed.” Bones' tone of voice was casual, as if he said stuff like that all day long. Wait. He _did_. He was a doctor after all. The idea of Bones giving him a physical was oddly arousing, and Jim filed that away for later. He took off his t-shirt and jeans, set them neatly on his chair, then took his socks and boxers off and threw them in the hamper. He stood there for a moment, staring at the back of McCoy's head.

“Get on the bed, on all fours. Facing this way,” Leonard clarified, pointing at the wall in front of him. He kept his eyes on his computer the whole time.

Part of Jim wished Bones would look at him, another part enjoyed the detached attitude. It made Jim more aware of his own excitement. Bones seemed so calm and composed, and Jim was already half-hard and almost nothing had happened yet. The contrast made him feel wild, out of control, like a horny slut needing to be tamed and, obviously, Bones was just the man for the job. Jim climbed on the small bed and settled into place. The box of goodies was now right behind him. _Shit_.

Within minutes, McCoy had finished his xenobiology essay. He turned towards Jim and took a moment to admire his friend's utterly alluring body. In this position, the curve of Jim's ass and the muscles of his arms were particularly well displayed. Leo got up to stand by the bed, so he could pet Jim's hair affectionately. The simple yet highly anticipated caress sent heat down the young man's spine, all the way to his groin, and he leaned into the touch. Leonard chuckled, and let his hand slide down Jim's neck, then across his back and right over his perfect ass to knead the back of Jim's muscular thighs.

Leo reluctantly let go of his friend and opened the box. He chose the smallest toy, the one Jim had worn to the bar. He also took the lube out, and showed Jim what he was holding in his hand.

“I'm going to start with this one,” Leonard notified Jim. “I want you to tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort, understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good. If you need to stop, just say so,” McCoy reminded Jim.

“Okay. Yes,” Jim repeated.

Bones disappeared from view. Jim took a deep breath and held it. Seconds later, Jim gasped when he felt the cool lube being spread over his asshole. His hips jerked, his cock twitched.

“Oh god...” Jim moaned, unable to stop himself. His whole body was covered in goosebumps.

“Shhh,” Leo said soothingly. “My god, man, you're way too jumpy. Try to relax. I'm gonna take care of you, I promise,” McCoy reassured Jim in a low voice, petting the blond hair again. Jim nodded, took another deep breath and exhaled.

Leonard pushed some lube inside Jim's tight hole with his fingertip. Jim bit his lip and tried to keep immobile. His cock was almost completely erect. The tip of the small butt plug was pressed to his anus, as Bones' other hand rubbed calming circles on the small of his back. Bones pushed the toy in slowly and it slipped inside easily.

“You okay?” Leonard asked, concerned.

“Yes,” Jim said without hesitation.

“Great. I still have two files to go over for the hospital. It won't be long. Why don't you...” Bones' voice trailed. His hand raked through Jim's blond hair, clasping a handful of it and he tugged Jim off the bed. Jim let out a groan, from equal parts of surprise and pain, and let himself be driven to the floor.

McCoy took a seat and made Jim kneel by his chair. He picked up a PADD and got back to work. Jim waited patiently, on his knees. As often as possible, Leonard kept a hand on Jim, in his hair, or on the back of his neck. Before long, he felt Jim relax against him, his slightly stubbled cheek scratching his knee, both his arms wrapped around Leo's lower leg.

The first file took fifteen to twenty minutes to go over. Leonard roused Jim, whose erection had mostly flagged in the meantime.

“One done. To the next one,” McCoy announced cheerfully.

Jim looked at Leo with a frown, unsure of his meaning. “Do you mean your files, or my...”

“Both,” Leo said, with an eyebrow raised. Jim grinned.

McCoy made Jim get back in place on the bed. He removed the toy, rotating it, making sure to tease Jim as he pulled it out. Jim's cock re-filled with blood under his friends ministrations. Leonard retrieved the smallest of the black silicone butt plugs. He smeared lube on it and laid the tip right outside Jim's asshole. He waited. Jim whined needily. Bones chuckled.

“You can't wait, can you?” Leo asked, the question tinged with mockery.

“Please, Bones...” Jim begged, itching for more.

“Back into it, Jim,” McCoy ordered, his tone unusually sweet, with a hint of pleading.

“What?” Kirk needed to hear this again.

“You heard me. I'm going to hold the toy and you're going to back into it,” Bones clarified. It wasn't a question, or a demand. It was a statement of fact.

 _Yes_. _Yes_. _Yes_. Jim's cheeks were burning. He wanted to fuck himself on this toy as Bones watched. He had graduated from this toy a while ago and was ready to show off for Bones. He rocked backward tentatively, the tip of the toy pressing against his entrance. He pushed further and let out a small moan as the tip entered his tight passage. Kirk had gotten used to this sensation over the past weeks; the stretch, the slight burn, the fullness, he craved all of them.

Jim wiggled his ass, leaned back a bit, then almost completely slid off the toy. Without wasting any time, he pushed back into it, until almost half the toy was in. A strong shiver ran through his body. Bones swore under his breath at the sight and Jim waited, letting his body get used to the intrusion. Jim started to rock back and forth, impaling himself a little deeper each time and soon, he felt his friend's fingers right outside his asshole. It was all the way in.

Leo arched an eyebrow. “Well, that was easy... Good boy,” he praised Jim and patted his ass, then he strolled back to his chair. “You can stay on the bed. Get comfortable,” Bones said before returning to his medical files.

Jim stayed on all fours, atop the bed for a few moments. He looked at Leonard, who was scrolling on a PADD, eyebrows knit in concentration. Comfortable? How about jerking off to be rid of this aching hard-on? That's what Jim would do if he were alone; he'd wrap his hand around his cock and pump it until he made a mess, coming with that toy in his ass. That would be nice, but it probably wasn't permitted, even though Bones hadn't warned Jim _not_ to do it. He laid on his side, settling with his head on the pillow. He watched Leonard working, just glad to be there with him. Bones had promised to take care of him.

**

McCoy sighed and piled up the clinic's PADDs in the corner of his desk, then he closed his notebooks and put them away in the desk. He ignored Jim and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He sat down on the bed next to Jim, uncapped the bottle and took a large sip with obvious delight. His right hand landed on Jim's shoulder and slipped up to massage the back of Jim's neck. Jim snaked an arm around Leo's waist, and lightly pressed his groin to his denim covered hip. How could he not? It was right there.

“I have a confession to make,” Bones declared gravely.

“Uh?”

“Toys are not really my specialty... I'm more of a hands on kinda guy.” Leo lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers in the air with a smirk, before resuming caressing Jim's upper back.

Jim scoffed. Yeah. Yeah. Talented hands.

“I thought it made sense to get help from someone more qualified,” Leonard continued. “So, I contacted an expert.”

“And?” Jim said, shrugging. So Bones had asked someone for advice. Big deal.

“We're going to have company.” Leo announced, curious to see Jim's reaction to this bit of news.

“Oh.” Jim took a minute to think. Bones had invited a sex toys expert to help with the tutoring. A stranger was going to come over and assist Bones. Tonight. “Wait, what?...”

“You can refuse if you want, but I would really appreciate it if you at least met her. I chose to hire her because she was highly recommended to me.”

“Hired? Like a pro? A hooker?” Jim asked, stunned. Since when did Bones hire prostitutes and invite them home?

“Give me some credit, Jim. She's definitely a pro, but not a street hooker. She's very high class. A guy from work gave me her number. I already met her to discuss our terms.”

“What are _our_ terms, Bones?”

“She's not allowed to touch you beyond what's required for her task. You're not allowed to touch her either. She won't even listen to you. If you want to say anything, talk to me. She's not here to please you. She's here to do as I say. Are you comfortable with that?”

“Sure.” Jim shrugged. It sounded acceptable, although nebulous. “What's her _task_?”

“I was hoping she could come in and show you.”

“Is she going to see me like this?” By 'like this', Jim meant stark naked with a plug in his ass. Not quite the proper way to dress to meet someone. Unless you wanted to make a lasting first impression.

“It depends. I would like for you to stay like this, but if you prefer, I'll take the toy out and get you a towel,” McCoy offered charitably, taking another sip of beer. Leo hoped to show off his friend to their guest, but he would never force Jim to do anything he didn't really want or enjoy.

The thought of a complete stranger, so-called professional or not, seeing him like this was an unexpected intense turn-on for Kirk. That Bones wanted him to stay like this, to crudely expose himself, sealed the deal for him. 

“I trust you, Bones. I'll do whatever you want,” Jim said, his blue eyes darkened by their pupils, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Good boy,” Leonard whispered, before leaning closer to kiss Jim.

Jim tightened his hold on Leo's waist and hummed appreciatively when he felt his friend's lips on his. First kiss in days. Bones tasted like beer, his tongue was cold and it felt absolutely _divine_. Jim rocked his hips forward, rubbing his erection to Leo's side. McCoy chuckled.

The doctor finished his beer and pulled his communicator from his back pocket. He called someone. The conversation was short, consisting of a quick confirmation of whatever plans Bones had laid out. Leonard set the communicator on his desk and returned to kissing a delighted Jim.

The doorbell rang, Jim's heart leaped in his chest. McCoy broke the kiss and cupped Jim's face.

“Remember, you can change your mind at any time.”

Jim nodded. He stayed where he was, only rearranging his limbs to show himself in the best light possible.

Bones and the 'expert' talked in the living room for a few minutes. Finally, Bones came back into the room, finding Jim lounging on the bed like a goddamn model in a Renaissance painting. Show off, Leo thought. McCoy moved aside and Jim finally caught sight of the mysterious tutor.

Jade was rather striking. Her long hair was jet black, a streak of brilliant green framing her face on either side. Her almond shaped eyes were green too, and so was her nail polish. She was wearing a black corset that pushed up her breasts and accentuated her hips, a tiny pair of black shorts and a pair of black heels.

“Jim, this is Jade. Jade, Jim,” Leonard introduced them, then removed the box from the bed to place it on his desk.

“Hullo,” Jim said with a small awkward wave of the hand. Heat radiated to his groin as the young woman's striking eyes gave Jim's body a sweep.

“He's even more handsome in person,” she told McCoy as she approached the bed, dropping a small bag on the floor.

Had Bones shown her a picture? Jim wondered what his friend had said about him.

“With those blue eyes, those lips, that body... He could be a model.” She was talking to Leo, as if Jim wasn't there, and even though her words were appreciative, her tone was cold and detached.

“Thanks,” McCoy said, as if the compliment had been for him. “Please, go ahead and show Jim what you have for him.”

Jade nodded and kicked off her shoes, then crouched to riffle through her bag. She took out some sort of harness, straightened up and started to put it on. She adjusted and tied the wide belt around her hips, then fastened the straps that wrapped around her buttocks. All that was missing was a dildo in the ring that laid over her crotch. Kirk didn't need any further explanations. Jim swallowed hard.

A strap-on.

“What do you think, Jim? Do you want to try it?” McCoy asked, hopeful.

Jim licked his lips nervously and looked up at Leonard, catching the heat in the hazel eyes. _Fuck_. Bones was obviously turned on by the idea of Jim getting fucked by a woman with a strap-on. It would be a first for Jim. In all his cavorting, that one had never came up before. Jim nodded, then added a clear 'yes' to appease any lingering doubt his friend might still have. McCoy flashed a small smile and patted Jim's head.

Leo turned to open a drawer and produced a brand new dildo. _Geez_. How many did they have now? Soon that box would be too small to contain their collection. Bones handed the toy to Jade and she passed it through the ring and snapped it into place. She adjusted the small straps in the front so the fake cock would be at a perfect angle, pointing straight at Jim.

“That's the same size as your second toy, by the way. Nobody's allowed to fuck you with something bigger but me,” Bones told Jim. _Yes_. Hearing Bones say out loud that he still meant to fuck him sent a thrill down the young man's spine.

“Get up, show me your ass,” McCoy growled.

Jim scrambled into place and presented his behind to McCoy. Jim looked at Jade, but she was looking at what Leo was doing. Jim closed his eyes when he felt Bones' fingers grasping the base of the toy to pull it out. He moaned softly as Leonard slowly slid it out to make room for Jade.

Leo startled Jim with a couple of sharp slaps, one on each butt cheek, then grabbed his hair and guided him to the edge of the bed. Jade climbed up and knelt behind him, and Jim inhaled deeply, pulse racing in anticipation. Jim and Jade took all the room in the small bed, and Leonard had to stand at the foot of the bed, right in front of Jim, who could only stare at the alluring bulge in his friend's pants. McCoy cupped Jim's chin and made him look up.

The cold blunt tip of the dildo was pressing on his asshole. Jim forced himself to stay still and kept his gaze on Leo's. His eyelids fluttered shut when the tip went past his already loosened ring of muscle. He reopened his eyes and saw Bones crouch, trying to have a better look at Jim's face. One of his hands was obviously rubbing his erection through his jeans as he looked on.

Jade pulled out a bit, then pushed the slicked toy deeper inside Jim, who moaned as he felt his hole stretch and burn slightly, a welcome, well-known sensation by now.

“Yesss...” Jim hissed before Leonard ravaged him with a rough, possessive kiss. Bones' tongue probed the inside of Jim's mouth hungrily as the toy crept further inside him. Jim groaned and shuddered.

“You okay?” Bones asked, breaking the kiss and holding his palm up. Jade stilled, the toy was about half way in.

“Yeah...” Jim whispered.

Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Yesss...Keep going,” Jim begged, louder.

“Feels good, then?”

Jim nodded.

“Say it,” Bones demanded.

“It feels good,” Jim muttered.

“What does?” Leo insisted.

“That toy feels good in my ass.” It was the truth, and Jim turned beet red. Satisfied, McCoy signaled for Jade to start moving again. She grabbed Jim by the hips and inched her way deeper down Jim's narrow canal. Jim gasped.

“There,” Jim said in a shuddered breath. Jade had just found that sweet spot. Bones made another hand signal Jim couldn't see. Jade continued fucking Jim slowly and steadily, but at a different angle, thus avoiding his prostate.

McCoy got up, Jim found himself staring at his friend's crotch again. Leo undid the button of his pants and took his time pulling the zipper down, enjoying the desire in Jim's eyes. Jim looked as if he was dying of lust _and_ having the time of his life. It was a beautiful thing. Leonard's heavy cock sprang free, hitting Jim right in the face. Straight away, Jim tilted his head and mouthed Leo's shaft, sliding his lips along the whole length. Then he swallowed the tip and sucked hard, making Leo gasp and rock his hips. Jim was _so_  wonderfully greedy...

Bones' huge dick was stuffed in his mouth, and his ass was full of fake cock, just like Jim had dreamed of. Jim was unable to move as he was used at both ends. He was on auto-pilot, just keeping his mouth open wide and his ass in the air, his own erection bobbing between his legs.

Leonard made Jade stop, then he stopped moving too. Jim glance up with a frown, lips still stretched around Bones' massive dick.

“Rock back and forth between us,” Leo ordered, making Jim's cock throb.

 _Fuck yes_. Jim backed into Jade, the toy easily slipping in, then Jim moved forward, Bones' dick sliding in as the dildo slid out of him. All Jim could behold was the movements of the two appendages as they stimulated him in completely different ways. Jim moved slowly at first, but he gathered speed as his arousal grew stronger, as more pleasure pooled in his belly, waiting to explode.

Kirk didn't see McCoy give Jade the signal to hit Jim's prostate, before he went back to fucking Jim's sexy mouth. Jim found himself immobilized again, as intense waves of pleasure were pounded into him from the inside out. His breathing became labored, and he moaned around Bones' cock each time Jade expertly prodded his prostate. Jade and her strap-on were merely an extension of Bones. It was Bones on his tongue, and it was Bones plundering his ass too.

Bones came first today. Jim was moaning like a whore around his erection, and it felt like heaven. Seeing Jim like this, and seeing how much he liked it, took McCoy over the edge faster than he'd thought. Leo swore, arched his body and filled Jim's mouth with numerous spurts of hot cum. Jim was so completely overwhelmed that he couldn't swallow Leo's load. It oozed from the corners of his mouth, then spilled down his chin when McCoy finally pulled his cock out. Leo wanted to hear the noises Jim would make as he came.

Bones wiped Jim's chin with his hand, collecting the semen there. Then he crouched, pressed his forehead to Jim's and reached underneath for Jim's aching cock. Bones pumped Jim's erection, using his own cum as lube. Within seconds Jim came too, with a loud 'fuck', convulsing violently in Bones' hand. The toy in his spasming asshole pounded more cum and pleasure out of him and Jim sobbed, feeling like he was floating above the bed, lost in the euphoria of his orgasm.

Jade stopped and carefully pulled out of a trembling Jim. She patted his hip and got off the bed. She took off the strap-on.

Jim was a shivering mess, and he slumped down on the mattress, right into a puddle of his own cum. He didn't care. He didn't notice when McCoy tucked himself back into his jeans to let Jade out of the apartment with warm thank yous. Jim didn't hear Jade say she was wrong, that Jim shouldn't be a model, he should be a porn star.

McCoy picked Jim up, cleaned him up with a towel and dragged him to his bed. After shedding his own clothes, Leo climbed in after Jim, holding him tightly, kissing his neck.

“Do you like that Bones? Seeing me get fucked?” Jim asked hoarsely.

“I do. Do you like when I watch you?" Leo asked, depositing more light kisses in Jim's hair.

“Yeah, I do,” Jim said, with a devilish smirk.

“ I figured as much...” Leo whispered, pulling Jim against him even more snugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are put off by M/F: in this chapter, Bones hires a professional to use a strap-on on Jim, but there's plenty of M/M fun to be had first. To avoid the M/F part altogether, skip where Jade is introduced to Jim. To avoid the part where she actually touches Jim, skip when she gets on the bed. Jade is meant to be an extension of Bones more than anything. We get to see how much Bones loves watching Jim, and how much Jim enjoys being watched by Bones. The final dialogue is okay to read. There is no other such warning needed for the rest of the fic. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim ends up on Bones' turf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. This chapter turned out less kinky and a bit sweeter, but I think it shows how Jim and Leonard's bond is deepening. Hopefully, this will tide you over until the next chapter...
> 
> My thanks to Rochester for her encouragements, and for letting me bounce some ideas off her.
> 
> I had to improvise some of the medical aspects. I hope it makes sense.

Jim was sitting on the biobed, feet swinging nervously as he waited. He knew Bones would be furious. Hell, he thought he could feel his roommate's ire through the hospital walls.

Tonight, Jim had gotten himself into another bar brawl and his injuries seemed severe enough to warrant medical care. Thankfully, his nose had stopped bleeding, but his bottom lip was cut, his left eyebrow had a deep gash in it, and his left eye was bruised. All his knuckles were badly scraped and the right side of his ribcage was sore. That Mallory guy threw a really mean punch. Jim had better steer clear of him, or find a way to befriend him later on.

As if that wasn't enough to piss Bones off, Jim had refused to see any other doctor, or to let the nurses touch him. He had finally let them take a quick tricorder reading to check for any head trauma, because Doctor McCoy had ordered it, 'dammit'. The head nurse had said the last word using air quotes, obviously quoting Bones. Yeah, Bones would be livid.

Jim was startled when the curtain was roughly pushed aside. Leonard was sporting light blue scrubs and a scowl, his lips were pressed together. He didn't say a word but he took one look at Jim and then shook his head looking at the floor. Jim stopped moving his legs. Leonard stood right in front of Jim and crossed his arms, waiting for the young man to say something.

“Uh, hey Bones. I'm sorry...” Jim mumbled uncomfortably.

“Sorry for getting into another stupid bar fight, or sorry for barging in here and not letting my staff do their job?” McCoy growled. Obviously, the nurses had told him about the fight and his stubborn behavior.

“Look, Bones, about that...” Jim paused, sighed. Leonard noticed how Jim's shoulders slumped down even more. There wasn't an ounce of arrogance in his posture, and Leo was taken aback. Something strange was up with Kirk.

Jim figured he might as well tell the truth right up front. If there was anyone he could confide in, it was Leonard McCoy.

“I hate hospitals. They freak me out. When I was a kid, my mom spent a good chunk of her time dragging me to see a doctor, kicking and screaming. And as a teenager, well, forget it...” Jim said, looking at Leonard's shoes.

Jim had told Leo this in all honesty, and it showed in his eyes. The kid was being sincere. McCoy's frown eased off, his attitude softened.

“I guess that explains why your Starfleet medfile says you're late on your quarterly physical.” Leonard's tone of voice was noticeably less harsh.

Jim raked a hand in his already disheveled hair and looked at his own feet. “Yeah,...” he said weakly.

“Will you let me take a look at those cuts and scrapes? I'll be gentle,” McCoy said softly, any trace of anger and the previous frown completely gone.

“Sure, go ahead,” Jim said, looking straight into Leonard's eyes, with a small forced smile.

McCoy stepped closer and gently inspected Jim's facial injuries with his fingers, then he used a tricorder to take a few readings, moving the scanner all over Jim's head, his neck and his shoulders.

“Who did you fight this time?” Leo inquired.

“Mallory,” Jim answered.

Bones was hovering very close and Jim could have sworn he felt the heat the doctor's body emitted. Jim wasn't sure if it was the nerves or the public setting, or if it was just him being, well... him, but the heat transferred to his own body, finding its way to his groin.

“Your face is fine. Nothing a dermal regenerator can't fix,” Leonard told Jim. “Take off your shirt,” he demanded.

 _Oh god_. The order felt very familiar, and Jim's cock reacted automatically. Jim tried to ignore it.

“Really Bones? We're at your job, in _public_ , and you want to see me naked?” Jim tried to joke.

Leo scoffed and raised an eyebrow. Jim sighed and attempted to take his shirt off. He winced, the pain on his right side coming alive as he moved, but he stubbornly slipped the garment over his head anyway. McCoy scanned Jim's chest and ribcage, and finally his abdomen. Jim struggled to keep his breathing and heartbeat normal, and failed. The fact that Bones might be able to read Jim's improper arousal on his tricorder made Jim feel like he might self-combust from embarrassment. Leo's leg pressed on Jim's knee and more inappropriate lust made his pulse race. Now Bones would know for sure.

But the doctor continued his examination as if nothing was wrong, and he placed his fingertips right on Jim's painful rib.

“Ouch. Watch it...” Jim hissed.

Leo glanced at him with a smirk that obviously meant 'serves you right'. He continued to palpate Jim's torso, leaving a trail of scalding spots everywhere he touched and the young man's cock responded strongly to the small feathery touches. Bones was now scanning Jim's right side again. There was no way he wouldn't notice the bulge in the front of Jim's pants.

“You have a cracked rib. Congratulations,” McCoy announced grimly.

“Is that it?” Jim asked, regretting the words as soon as he uttered them.

“Not enough for you? Mallory is the best in his hand-to-hand combat class. You're lucky he used restraint. You could have had a concussion, or a punctured lung, dammit!” Leonard paused to breathe deeply. Jim said nothing, he just looked pitiful. “There's a problem with your blood circulation though...” Leo added.

Jim looked up, worried. _Oh no_. Bones was scanning over his heart, then down to his lower abdomen, then right over his crotch... Leo's face was inches from Jim's, their noses almost touching. Jim recognized the lusty look in his friend's hazel eyes. Yes, Bones _knew_. And, interestingly, he didn't seem to totally disapprove. In fact, Leonard wasn't surprised by Jim's reaction to his proximity, not one bit. He was rather pleased with it. Jim Kirk could never completely turn off his sex drive, could he?

“Bones...I can't help it. You do that to me...” Jim said with a small smile that was sincere this time.

“I know, Jim.” McCoy handed Jim his shirt. “Now, shut up, get dressed and follow me.”

Leonard waited for Jim to dress before parting the privacy curtain and walking away from the E.R. Main Room. Jim trotted behind the doctor, wondering where Bones was taking him. After walking down a hallway where a few nurses hurried past, McCoy stopped in front of a door that looked much like the others, punched in a code. The door slid open, they stepped into what seemed a private room, with a biobed and a desk. Leo entered the locking code on the panel and turned to Jim.

“The osteo-regenerator will work well on your rib, but it'll take some time,” Leo explained.

“Oh. Is this your office?”

“It's a shared office. I get to use it when I'm here.” McCoy answered. “We'll have complete privacy. You can undress now.”

Jim chewed his bottom lip nervously, his heart was thumping in his chest. Medical procedures made him anxious. Jim removed his t-shirt, looked around and set it on a chair. He just stood there.

“Well?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Take everything off,” Bones said, his gaze sweeping over Jim's form appreciatively. “Listen to your doctor, kid. I know what's best for you.”

 _Shit_. It was obvious that Jim didn't need to get completely naked to receive treatment for his rib. Bones had plans for his bottom half, as well as his top half. He was clearly abusing his power as a doctor and it turned Jim on so much, his cock almost instantly filled in. _Oh god_. Of course, Jim should have known he could count on Bones to turn a medical nightmare into a medical sexual fantasy...

Jim got naked, feeling the heated hazel gaze on him, knowing Bones could plainly see he was hard. He was such a slut... Bones had said he liked that side of him, so Jim guessed Bones must have been rather pleased right now. Leo patted the cushioned biobed, indicating he wanted Jim to hop on. Jim climbed on and lay down. He could not keep from fidgeting.

“You'll need to be as still as possible for the treatment to be most effective. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Dunno. Maybe,” the young man uttered, eyes darting over the room, all ten fingers tapping the biobed in turn, and feet swinging from left to right, crashing into each other in the middle. It was obvious Jim would not be able to stay still for a long period of time. Not without a bit of help anyway.

“As your doctor, I recommend your movements be restricted.” Leonard paused, noticed how Jim had suddenly ceased all motion and raised both eyebrows.

“Wait...you mean like tying me down?” Jim asked, his voice more shrill than he liked.

Bones nodded and let Jim think it over.

What the hell was Jim supposed to say to that? Being tied down sounded like a really bad idea. But all the same, it was also an exciting prospect. It was scary because he wouldn't be able to just jump up and run away. It was exciting because although Bones wanted Jim to heal properly, he evidently had ulterior motives. Bones had never done anything Jim didn't like, and now, he was asking for Jim's permission to play a new game. Jim trusted Bones completely.

“Whatever you say. _Doctor_ ,” Jim answered, putting emphasis on the last word to let Bones know he accepted to play the role of the willing patient.

“Excellent.”

McCoy spent the next few minutes carefully strapping Jim down to the biobed, making sure the restraints weren't too tight, but snug enough to keep Jim from moving around. His ankles and wrists were strapped down first.

“This is the last one,” Leo said, fastening the last strap around his chest, right below his nipples. “How does it feel?” McCoy asked with a small frown of concern. Jim looked down at his friend's handiwork. It felt strange. He was pretty sure he would never have let anyone else do this to him. Not in a hospital, anyway. Only with Bones. Only for Bones.

Jim pulled on the restraints testily. The straps were lined with a soft fuzzy material Jim found surprisingly comfortable. “Fine. It's ...” Jim stopped mid-sentence. Leonard was thumbing one of his nipples, looking down at him with a lopsided smirk.

“I wish all my patients were as gorgeous as you...” McCoy purred in a low voice that went straight to Jim's cock. Leo teased the other nipple, saw Jim rock his hips a little, then retreated. He had work to do. He went to the other side of the biobed, and rotated the osteo-regenerator until it was right above Jim's injury. He typed on the small keypad of the curved apparatus then looked at Jim.

“This shouldn't hurt. You may feel a tingling sensation at the site, you may feel a little warm overall. If you need a break, for whatever reason, just let me know.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

McCoy held Jim's hand and pressed a button, the regenerator came on with a whirring sound. Jim became tense in spite of himself, and he stared at his rib as Leo squeezed his hand reassuringly. Kirk felt nothing. Not yet anyway. He took a deep breath that made his side ache slightly. Bones smiled and nodded in approval, then he stepped away to collect some supplies from a cabinet.

Leonard returned to Kirk's side and started to clean the wounds on Jim's face. Leo petted the young man's hair with one hand as he gently removed the blood and dirt from the cuts. He used a warm washcloth to wipe off the blood that had dried under Jim's nose and over his swollen lips. Jim whimpered at the pressure on his sensitive bottom lip.

Jim's focus was on his friend and off the treatment. Leo was doing his job with care and efficiency, and Jim was overcome with admiration. Yes. Jim could bear this. He could face his fear, with Leonard McCoy by his side.

Leo showed Jim the spray applicator. “Antibiotic and numbing anesthetic,” he explained, making sure Jim knew what was coming. After applying the gel, McCoy picked up a small medical tool Jim recognized.

“Dermal regenerator. I'm going to heal your cuts. It won't hurt.” Leo clarified. Jim nodded his understanding. McCoy worked quickly, trying to spare Jim, who had closed his eyes and relaxed into the cushions.

“There. Good as new,” Leo said, sensually running his thumb over Jim's lips. Jim opened his eyes. “It would have been a real shame if those sexy lips of yours had been damaged...”

Bones kissed Jim. It didn't hurt anymore, and Jim tried to kiss back, but Leo moved out of reach playfully before pressing his lips on Jim's even harder. His tongue slipped inside, his hands finding their way to Jim's chest. Jim groaned when Bones pinched his nipples, and he tried to rise up, to reach out and pull Bones closer to him, but found himself stuck to the table. How could he forget?

“I knew you wouldn't be able to stay still...” Leonard said and he gave Jim's nipples another squeeze. This time, Jim was defiantly unresponsive. “Oh, you seem to have some nerve sensitivity issues. I'll have to test that further, but I need to take care of those knuckles first.”

McCoy cleaned the abrasions, sprayed them with antibiotics, then healed them with the dermal regenerator. Jim was more calm, the steady sound of the machine was strangely soothing, and most of all, Bones working diligently, made Jim feel he was indeed in very good hands.

Jim was starting to feel hot, his side tingled a bit. He told McCoy so.

“That's great, you're doing great. You're almost done. In the meantime...” Leo's voice trailed, and he slid his hand down Jim's thigh, stroking it gently. “...May I test your somatic senses?”

“My what?”

“Your sense of touch...” Bones explained as he dipped his hand between Jim's inner thighs and dragged his fingernails on the sensitive skin on the way back up, hard enough to make Jim inhale sharply. Soon after, a wave of goosebumps spread to his whole body as Leonard ran the pad of his fingers over the red lines he had just caused to appear. Leo raised a questioning eyebrow. “So? May I?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Jim was hungry for his friend's touch.

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you feel...uneasy,” Leo asked, stalling.

“For fuck's sake, Bones, go ahead and touch me,” Jim begged with urgency in his voice.

McCoy sighed. “I like it better when you call me doctor, but... if you insist,” he told Jim before ordering the lights down.

Leonard let his fingers drag along Jim's body as he walked towards the head of the bed, carefully skipping over the healing rib. He started by caressing the muscles of Jim shoulders, reciting the name of each in his head. His fingers followed one clavicle, slid all the way across Jim's throat, to the prominent bone on the other side. Bones spent some time stroking the indentation of the jugular notch. _So_ fucking sexy, he thought. He bent down to lick the small depression and heard Jim let out a small gasp in his left ear. Pleased with the reaction, Leo licked and kissed the collarbones, his tongue taking the same path as his fingertips, seconds ago. He kissed the side of Jim's neck. Jim smelled different tonight. He must have had put on a little bit of cologne before going out. Leo had no idea what it was, but he liked it. _Fuck_. He nuzzled into Jim's cheek, eyes closed, lust seriously creeping its way into his belly.

“Do you always examine your patients like this? With your tongue...?” Jim asked in a hoarse whisper.

“Only the ones with hot bodies who I know will like it...” McCoy answered as he lazily rubbed circles over Jim's sternum.

Leo touched the length of Jim's bicep, continuing over his forearm, all the way to his bound wrist. He retraced his steps, dragging his fingernails, until he reached the shoulder. Jim chuckled and shivered. He bit his lip when he felt Bones' tongue leaving a cool trail of saliva down his whole arm, stopping to drop a few kisses on the delicate skin of the inside of his elbow. Leo re-positioned himself, made Jim open his hand, and kissed the middle of his palm.

Jim was disappointed he couldn't move to get a better view as Bones took each finger into his mouth and sucked them languorously. _Fuck_. That tongue. Jim shuddered as he felt Bones' tongue swirl around his index finger. That would feel so good on his dick. His cock throbbed in agreement.

Leo moved to the other side of the biobed and gave Jim's other arm the same treatment. Jim started to notice a pattern. Bones would touch a body part, softly, with his fingertips, scratch the same patch of skin with his nails, then lick the stinging marks. Jim focused on how every sensation was different and how all of it felt amazingly good.

Leo pulled away from Jim's thumb with a soft smacking sound, straightened up and palmed Jim's firm chest, feeling the already hard nubs of Jim's nipples underneath.

“You're in very good physical shape,” McCoy commented in a professional tone, lips still wet from licking Jim's fingers. Kirk kept in shape, and his body was strong and muscular, yet its lines were soft and inviting; the perfect balance.

McCoy teased Jim's nipples lightly, ran his open hands all over the perfectly shaped chest, over the light dusting of golden brown hairs. He avoided the nipples on purpose. At first. Then they were all Bones paid attention to. Jim felt even hotter, unsure if it was the regenerator or his friend's so-called examination of his somatic senses. Jim struggled to keep his hips from moving each time the doctor scrapped a nail across his nipples. Leo was enjoying watching Jim's effort to stay still. It became harder when Bones started to suck the pink nubs between scratches, but Jim still valiantly tried.

“Such a good little obedient patient...” Leonard purred. “Do you know what good patients get?”

“A lollipop?” Jim offered, suggestively staring at the bump at the front of Leo's scrubs, with an impish grin.

McCoy scoffed. “ _That_ would be too much of a strain, kid. I'll reward you appropriately...”

“Whatever you say, doc,” Jim said with a seductive smile.

Leonard smiled back, then he returned his attention to the 'examination' of his friend's body. He caressed the young man's thighs, his knees, even his shins. He used his nails to inflict burning stripes, then left a line of wet kisses down each leg. It was the first time anyone had kissed Jim's shins and he couldn't say he hated it. It was as if Bones was worshiping his body. Jim could really get used to that.

Jim was suddenly jerked back to reality when Leo's fingers wandered under his feet, tickling him. He scowled and protested when Bones did it again with a smirk on his face. Jim didn't look like he was enjoying this at all, and it made him move too much anyway. Bones skipped ahead and kissed the soles of Jim's feet, one single peck on each one. This time, Jim made no complaints.

Jim could scarcely believe it when Bones' tongue glided over the arch of his foot. It still tickled, but the wetness and the warmth felt wonderful. Next, Jim felt the tongue lick across the underside of his toes, and a heat wave rolled through him, from his feet to his face. Jim could not see Leo as he slipped his tongue between his toes, and sucked on them. It was another first for Jim, but he instantly understood why some people did this. He hummed in approval as Leonard payed as much attention to the other foot.

The osteo-regenerator beeped and turned itself off.

Jim was disappointed when McCoy interrupted his ministrations to check the readings on the machine. He seemed satisfied, and rotated it away from Jim. He picked up a tricorder and scanned Jim's rib cage.

“How do you feel?” Leo inquired as he pressed on Jim's rib.

“Fine. No sharp pain, a bit sore...”

“That's normal. You're done. Well, almost. I'm not quite done with my test...” McCoy put the tricorder down and ran his hands all over Jim's abs.

Technically, Jim was free to move again, but being at Bones' mercy was very enjoyable, and he wanted his reward. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Bones' actions. Leo traced each abdominal muscle with his fingertips, then with his nails, causing Jim to gasp. When Leo pressed his lips to Jim's hipbone and licked a stripe to his belly button, he felt the young man tremble underneath him. _So_ responsive. There was _nothing_ wrong with Jim Kirk's sense of touch...

Leonard ignored Jim's erection. It wasn't so easy, because it was right there, leaning heavily against Jim's flat abdomen, hard and as gorgeous as ever. Leo kept touching, scratching and sliding his tongue all over Jim's belly, and Jim was growing more and more restless. His hips shot right up now and then, as if beyond his control, the tip of his cock nudging the side of Leo's jaw, leaving a sticky wet spot. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore it. Jim had been so good. Why wait any longer?

“Oh god...” Jim moaned, blue eyes opened wide to look down at Bones mouthing his cock, kissing its underside messily, hungrily. First, his kisses headed south, towards Jim's balls, so he could lave them with saliva. Then they headed back up, all along the shaft until he reached the tip. McCoy grabbed the base of Jim's cock and teased the head with the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, Bones...Please. Come...oh,” Jim tried to beg, his voice breaking when the other man finally took his dick inside his mouth. Bones swirled his tongue around his glans, like he had done to Jim's fingers earlier. Bones' other hand was cupping and fondling his balls masterfully. Jim was glad he was still tied down, otherwise he'd be bucking wildly into his friend's mouth.

Leonard was bent at the waist, doing his best to give Jim a good blow job, but the angle was all wrong. He wanted to see Jim's face when he came, to see those beautiful blue eyes roll back in ecstasy, to watch as the young man came undone at his hand.

Leo didn't want to pause to get lube from the cabinet, so he sucked Jim's cock deeply, swallowing as much of it as he could to cover it with saliva. He took a moment to lick his palm, then he wrapped his hand around Jim's throbbing erection. He moved so he could cup Jim's face, and kissed him as he pumped his cock. His own erection was pressed to the side of the biobed, but Leo was completely engrossed in Jim's pleasure.

“Let me see you, Jim,” Bones whispered, quickening the pace, hazel eyes hungry and intense.

Jim knew exactly what Bones meant. Only Bones was allowed to see him like this: surrendering completely. Jim lifted his head to kiss him, breathing fast, but he suddenly dropped back down, and arched his back, his hips jumped off the biobed.

“Yesyesyessss...” Jim muttered, head thrown back, his lips forming a smile, wide and beautiful, as he came in Bones' skillful hand. He made lovely sounds that were part moan, part laughter, the orgasm making him light headed and giddy. All the stress and tension accumulated all night were released as Jim's body shook with strong waves of pleasure that made his over-sensitized skin tingle all over.

Jim looked at Bones with half-lidded eyes, his chest spattered with cum, a blissful smile on his lips. Leo let go of Jim's softening member and immediately undid the strap that laid across Jim's chest, then both his wrists. He was going to unbind Jim's ankles, but Jim, who was already sitting up, held him back by the wrist.

Leonard let himself be pulled closer. The young man wrapped his strong arms around McCoy midsection and squeezed, his face buried in the doctor's neck. Leo closed his own arms around Jim's shoulders. He felt the cum soak the front of his blue shirt.

Jim let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Bones,” Jim whispered against Leo's skin.

“You should put an official request to Starfleet,” Leo said. Jim pulled away just a bit, to look at him with a small frown of confusion.

“Ask to have me assigned as your primary care doctor,” Leo advised Jim. The idea of Kirk skipping physicals and bypassing medical care because they made him nervous was very distressing. He wanted Jim to take care of himself.

“That's a great idea,” Jim said, eyes glowing like blue gems, his cheeks still pink. Fuck, Jim Kirk looked so fucking _stunning_ after an orgasm.

“Yeah, and I expect an appointment for a physical within the week,” McCoy announced, his face serious.

“I will. I promise.” Jim assured him, sticking his nose back into Bones' neck. He let himself slump down in his lover's embrace, his limbs relaxed and heavy, his mind pleasantly dazed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is feeling guilty about making Jim wait for so long. There's only one way to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been waiting for this for a while now. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

That evening, Jim came home after class, while Bones was still at work. The young man ate and studied. He kept thinking of Bones, as he often did, until he was so horny, he couldn't think straight anymore. Jim retrieved the small box from his desk, opened it and got the largest toy and the lube out.

As he laid there on his bed, Jim's excitement increased as he thought of Bones. It always made it so much better. As he held the toy, he remembered feeling Bones' cock in his hand the first time. He remembered the feeling of Bones' fingers inside him as he opened himself up. He remembered Jade and Bones screwing him together, as he worked the toy inside him. He recalled Bones jerking him off in the E.R. as he pumped his own dick. Jim came, moaning his best friend's name.

Jim showered and went to bed, his body mostly sated, but his mind still yearning for more.

**

McCoy's shift was a bit boring, and he almost wished Jim would pop up again. Leo was always a bit worried that Jim would go too far and get himself hurt badly. The thought wasn't so strange. Part of what made Jim Kirk shine so brightly was his spontaneity, his vitality, the same traits that also got him in trouble on a regular basis.

A few days ago, McCoy had witnessed a side of Jim he'd never seen before. Jim Kirk never showed any sign of weakness, always acting like he was at ease and in control, a quality that would serve him well if he did become captain down the line. Jim had revealed his fear, trusting McCoy enough to bare his soul to him. This whole time, Leo had only been selfish, wanting to make this last, afraid to lose this new aspect to his relationship with Jim. If Leonard gave Jim what he wanted, Jim might lose interest and move on to the next conquest.

Leonard's shift ended, Jim never showed, which in fact was a relief.

Jim was asleep when the doctor got home. In the shower, Leonard made up his mind.

**

In the bluish glow of the clock, McCoy could barely make out the form of Jim's body under the blanket. He approached, took a deep breath. He slipped under the covers, pushed himself closer to his friend. He raised himself on his elbow and kissed the side of Jim's neck. Jim stirred and hummed.

“M'Bones?” Jim's voice was gravelly. He cleared his throat. Bones didn't usually crawl into bed with him. That was Jim's move. “Wassup?” Jim muttered sleepily.

“I'm sorry,” Leonard said, petting the blond hair, unsuccessfully trying to smooth it out. Apparently, Jim had gone to bed with damp hair again.

“Uh?” Jim asked as he rubbed his eyes. Bones was apologizing out of nowhere. “Why?”

Leonard had to say it. He owed Jim this much. “To make you wait like this. It was selfish of me.”

“Selfish?” Jim asked, not quite sure what his roommate meant. All this time, Jim felt like he'd been blessed to be allowed to 'wait' for Bones. Jim would have waited forever. He knew he could go on like this, because it wasn't just Bones' big cock he wanted. He wanted _Bones_ , the man who had shown him that surrendering wasn't always loosing.

“I'm afraid you'll lose interest after you get what you want...” Bones explained.

“I see,” Jim said. He took a moment to digest his friend's words. That was what he did, wasn't it? He picked a target, pursued it until he got what he wanted, then moved on to the next mark. How could Bones be sure it would be different this time? How could Jim convince him? Words would not be enough, but they'd be a start. “I don't think you know what I really want. Not this time.”

Leonard was taken aback, he tensed and frowned behind Jim but said nothing.

“I can't imagine getting sick of you, ever, Bones. And you're worth waiting for...” Jim sighed deeply before adding, “I want _all_ of you, Bones, not just your big dick.”

The tension in Leo's chest disappeared. He had never expected Jim to change for him, but for now, this would do. They'd figure out the rest as they went. “You have me,” McCoy said simply and he kissed Jim's neck. Jim turned his head, Leo met him halfway, their lips connected into a soft kiss. Unusually unhurried and delicate.

Bones sneaked his right arm under the curve of Jim's neck. Jim broke the kiss and rested his head on his roommate's outstretched arm, as Bones snaked his left arm around Jim's chest, pulling him closer. Jim purred when he finally felt Bones' chest and abs flush against his back. He'd been waiting for this, the feel of Bones close to him, the warmth of his skin, comforting and thrilling all at once.

Leo bit Jim's neck lightly, making him gasp and back up into him. Leo pushed his hardening cock against Jim's ass cheek, feeling the warm flesh through the thin boxers. Leo's hand slipped up, and clutched Jim's throat possessively as he licked the shell of his ear and sucked on his earlobe. Feeling Bones' grip around his neck sent sharp bolts of lust to Jim's crotch, he rolled his hips. Bones chuckled, tightened his grip slightly, and felt the vibrations of Jim's approving hum beneath his fingers. McCoy let out a low growl before sinking his teeth into Jim's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. Jim inhaled sharply when the burst of pain rang through him, making his groin tingle.

“Fuck...” Jim said, the swear coming out as a bewildered chuckle.

“Hm?” Leo uttered, busy sucking the same spot on Jim's neck.

“That'll leave a mark...” Jim observed.

“I hope so...” Leo murmured in his ear.

“The things I let you do to me...” Jim sighed.

“Shut up. You love it,” Leo growled.

“I do...” Jim breathed.

Leonard let go of Jim's neck, his hand slowly slid down his torso as he continued nipping and licking the bite mark. Jim quivered as Leo made his touch even lighter, tickling his way across Jim's tight abs. Leonard's fingers followed the trail of hairs until it vanished into Jim's boxers and found Jim's cock fully erect, rock solid and straining against the soft material of the boxers. He teased Jim's hard-on, tracing the shaft with his fingertips through the cloth, and Jim rocked his hips to press his erection to Bones' open palm. Leo smiled in Jim's neck. He loved to find Jim like this, barely awake, already fully aroused even though almost nothing had happened yet.

It was getting very hot under the blanket, so Leonard grabbed it and uncovered them both with one swift move. The air felt cool on their slightly damp skin. Bones grabbed Jim's hip and pushed him away, just enough so he could sneak his hand between them, to palm Jim's perfectly round ass through his underwear.

“Did you do your homework tonight?” Leo asked, roughly squeezing the flesh in his hand.

“Yeah.” Jim closed his eyes as Bones nipped at his shoulder. “Wanna see?”

“Hell yes,” McCoy said in a low voice.

Kirk scrambled immediately, turned over and lay on his stomach.

“Lights at twenty percent,” McCoy called out, before sitting up.

The lights came on, allowing him to clearly see the young man reach for the hem of his boxers, and pull them down until they were bunched right below his butt, exposing himself to Bones.

The back of Jim looked as good as his front. His shoulders were broad, his muscular back tapered at the waist, right before the swell of his ass. Jim's butt was round and juicy, and a pair of powerful thighs lay right beyond the boxers. Bones bent down and kissed each vertebrae inside the slight depression of Jim's spine, from his neck to his tail bone, then he got rid of those damn boxers once and for all. He reached for one of Jim's pillows.

“Raise your hips,” Leo demanded. Jim lifted his pelvis and Bones tucked the pillow underneath him, deliciously accentuating the curve of his back and pushing his ass up in the air. _Shit_. That was just sinful...

Unable to resist the temptation, Leonard knelt between Jim's outstretched legs and kissed each cheek in turn, kneading them with splayed hands, licking multiple stripes across them. Jim groaned loudly and tried to move out of reach when Bones bit into his left butt cheek. McCoy held Jim back by the hips and rewarded him with a couple of swift slaps. Instead of running away, this time Jim rocked his hips down into the pillow, obviously rubbing his cock into it. Leonard chuckled.

“Do you like that, kid?” Leo asked mockingly, and he hit Jim right on the ass, with his open hand, a couple more times.

“Yesss...” Jim hissed, pressing his cock down in the pillow again. He had already reached that point where pain and pleasure oddly mingled into the same intoxicating sensation. Bones calling him a kid as he spanked him turned him on more than it should.

“That's good to know. For later, I mean,” McCoy purred from behind him, and Jim was thrilled that Bones was already making plans for their near future.

“Get your hands over here,” Leo ordered, “Open yourself up.”

 _Oh god_. The demand drove heat to Jim's cheeks, but he reached back, placed one hand on either cheek and pulled them apart. He wanted Bones to look. Jim felt a rush of cool air on his asshole and an intense heat wave sprawl to his chest and face.

Leonard bit his bottom lip at the sight of Jim Kirk spreading his ass wide. James T. Kirk putting himself on display. _For him_. His cock throbbed with desire.

“Good boy,” he whispered, and he lurched forward to lick at Jim's small pink entrance.

Leo wiggled the tip of his tongue on it, licked all the way up along Jim's cleft, then made his way back down to suck the sensitive puckered hole. Jim's eyes were screwed shut, he moaned into the pillow, clearly enjoying the attention McCoy was paying his backside.

Leonard pulled back a bit, traced Jim's saliva covered ass crack with one finger, stopping right over Jim's hole. His finger slipped inside very easily, and McCoy found the passage already slick and slippery. So smooth. And _hot_. He carefully added another finger. Jim made no protest. On the contrary, the young man wiggled his ass, trying to fuck himself on Bones' long fingers. He wasn't quite able to; his arms were still behind him, to keep himself open. Leo batted Jim's hands away from his ass, freeing his arms so Jim could do as he wished. Bones stayed still, Jim regained his balance and backed into his hand, slowly, emitting more small moans that sent thrills through Leo. Jim kept on rocking, his asshole swallowing more of the digits each time.

“Got more lube, Jim?” Leo asked, hoping he wouldn't have to stop touching Jim to get it.

Jim simply reached under his pillow and handed him a small tube. Leo wasn't surprised that Kirk kept it so handy. After all, a clever slut like him should always be prepared. He added a little bit of lube and slipped three fingers into Jim, who instantly went still when he felt the addition. Leonard gladly took over for him, spreading and stretching Jim's asshole between every few strokes.

When he was satisfied that Jim was sufficiently prepared, McCoy coated his cock with lube and guided it right between Jim's luscious ass cheeks. He pushed them together and slid his erection up and down Jim's crack. _Fuck_. Leonard couldn't wait to fuck this ass.

“Do you want me, Jim? Let me hear it,” Bones asked hoarsely, as he rode the slick gap.

“I want you, Bones. Fuck me,” Jim begged, his voice thick with need. “Please...”

The plea made strong jolts of lust rush up and down McCoy's spine. He pulled away, let his cock slide until its tip rested against Jim's quivering hole. Jim felt it nudging his entrance. _Oh god_. Was this really happening? Jim couldn't be 100% sure. Bones had a way of flipping scenarios on him like no one else could. Nonetheless, he hoped Bones was finally giving him what he wanted. He arched his back even more, shamelessly trying to offer himself to his best friend.

When Bones' cock breached Jim's tight ring of muscle, Jim started to mutter to himself feverishly. “ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

Not very surprisingly, it wasn't the the first time McCoy heard this as he penetrated someone. Frankly, a giant cock wasn't always hailed as a blessing from above, especially by those on the receiving hand of it. But something told Leo that Jim would be able to take it. All of it. And that he'd love it too, like the slut he was. Holding on to Jim's hips, Leonard pushed forward until just the head of his cock had disappeared inside. He paused to taunt Jim.

“Do you want more?” Bones asked with a smirk.

“Yes, yes, y...Oh, fuck...” Jim moaned when McCoy resumed making headway in Jim's deliciously tight heat.

Leo was extremely careful, inching his way inside at a pace even he found excruciating. He just wanted to jam his cock inside Jim, to finally know what it was like to be buried deep inside him. Instead, he stopped every few centimeters to let Jim relax.

Bones' cock was no joke, and Jim was glad that he had unwittingly prepared himself earlier tonight. The stretch was amazing and Jim would have been lying if he had said it didn't hurt a little. But he was already so turned on that the pain felt _good_. The toy's girth had been pretty close to the real thing. But it didn't prepare Jim fully for what Bones had to offer. The toy did not have the length, the shape or the heat of Bones' cock. The toy didn't make sexy noises or speak filth in his ear. More importantly, it didn't have a hot doctor attached to it, with a sinful mouth, a skillful tongue and talented hands.

About halfway in, McCoy backed up a bit then slid forward again. _Oh god_. He stopped and swallowed hard. Jim's ass had spasmed around him, so tight and hot, making his pulse race. Leo took a deep breath and moved forward again. Jim's mind was only conscious of one thing: the monster cock slowly creeping its way up his ass. Jim kept bitting out small swears and more “oh gods”, but he didn't once ask Bones to stop.

Minutes passed. Leonard was finally fully sheathed inside Jim's narrow canal. Bones ground his hips to let Jim know that. Jim felt McCoy's pubic air prickle his ass, and tried to relax as he was stretched to his limits. Leo shifted his weight, leaned forward, hands on either side of Jim, and nuzzled into Jim neck. At first, Jim was distracted by Bones' warm breath on his skin, and by the small kisses and licks he was covering the back of his shoulders with, but eventually, Jim noticed that Bones wasn't moving. Leo was just enjoying finally having his whole length inside Jim, feeling the snug passage pulse around him. He wasn't planning to move until Jim asked him to.

“Bones...?” Jim whined softly.

“Hmm?” McCoy raised an eyebrow. He really wanted to hear this.

“C'mon...What are you waiting for? Give it to me. I'm _so_ ready,” Jim purred as he wiggled his ass.

 _Fuck yes_. Bones started to move. Very little at first, but more boldly as it became clear that Jim's reaction was a very positive one. Kirk was clutching his pillow, pants escaping his parted lips, with his ass up, meeting Bones halfway. Jim was getting more and more worked up and he pushed himself up with his arms and turned his head towards Bones. Leo held Jim's throat with his right hand as they kissed messily, tongues tangling wildly, their lips covered in spit. As the kiss raged on, McCoy's hips kept moving smoothly, his cock constantly slipping in and out of Jim. The young man was unable to keep from moaning into Leo's open mouth as his ass was fucked thoroughly and his groin was pleasantly driven into the pillow underneath his hips.

They could not maintain the awkward angle for very long. Jim fell forward, taking Bones' left arm with him to wrap it around his neck. Bones followed, pressing his forearm to Jim's throat and propping himself up with his other arm. Their bodies perfectly slotted into each other. The new angle drove Jim wild.

“Fuck... So. Fucking. Deep,” Jim was barely able to utter as he held on to Leonard's left arm. He couldn't think straight, he just knew he wanted more. He wanted to see Bones. To see the lust on his handsome face.

As if he'd heard Jim's thoughts, Bones grasped a handful of blond hair with his free hand and growled in Jim's ear, “I wanna see you...”

Leo had been looking at the back of Jim's head for far too long. He pushed himself up to his knees, spread Jim's cheeks apart and pulled out of Jim's ass. He watched as Jim's opening contracted back into its original shape. McCoy smirked. Such a goddamn tight little hole on such a big slut. Leonard patted Jim's hip. At the signal, Jim hastily turned around to lay on his back.

“Tssk. Tssk.” Leo shook his head at Jim, who looked up at him with a frown. “You're going to sit on my dick, Jim.”

Jim's frown was gone instantly, replaced by a playful smile. _Fuck yes_. That sounded great. Jim scrambled up as McCoy threw the pillow out of the way and laid down. The young man straddled his roommate and bent down to kiss him.

“It's my first time riding cock, Bones...” Jim admitted.

Bones said nothing. He just cupped and held Jim's face and sucked on his tongue, as Jim reached behind him to grab the base of Bones' hard-on and place the tip right up against his loosened hole.

Jim pressed down, Bones' cock slid in. Leo watched in utter delight as Jim's eyes fluttered shut, and his lips curled into a raunchy smile. When the blue eyes opened again to look down at him, they were sparkling with Kirk's characteristic unbridled depraved lust. Jim impaled himself slowly on Leo's thick cock, never stopping, not until the whole thing was in. He clenched his ass a few times, and Bones let out a low laugh that sounded like pure sex to his friend.

Jim straightened up and started fucking himself on Bones' cock in earnest. Leo placed his hands on top of Jim's thighs, to feel the muscles there as they worked hard. It really was Jim's first time riding a man and he wanted to get a feel for it, for what felt good to him, and what felt good to Bones. Jim was trying different angles and paces. He found that Bones reacted particularly well when he would repeatedly take all of his cock deep inside then slide off it only to fall back on it, his ass swallowing all of it hungrily again. Jim liked that too, but when he leaned forward a bit and used about half of Bones' cock to hit the right spot, Jim saw stars.

Leonard watched in awe as Kirk figured out the perfect way to fuck himself. Jim Kirk was good at everything he tried, why would riding cock be any different? Jim's own cock was pointing straight at Leo, bouncing and leaking precum, as the kid used his big cock to get himself off. Jim was strong, and he was working up a sweat, panting, his blue eyes dark, his head would fall back every so often, invitingly baring his throat. McCoy reached up for it and squeezed.

Jim gave him a smoldering look, and switched the angle, driving himself up and down with wicked determination. Bones' cock was entirely engulfed by the velvety heat of Jim's ass, again and again.

“Thank you for making me wait,” Jim whispered in a shuddered breath. He stopped moving, out of breath, looking straight into his friend's hazel eyes. “You make me better, you make sex better, you make life better... fuck.”

Bones was thrusting up into him from below, sending bolts of pleasure to the back of his skull. Jim dove down and crashed his lips unto Bones'. When Jim received an rather powerful thrust, he growled and bit Bones' lower lip harshly. Leo snarled and suddenly wrestled Jim right off him.

At first, Jim instinctively resisted. They both knew that Jim was stronger and a better fighter. Bones was very apt in a fight, clean and precise, but Jim was scrappy and relied on his strength and cunning. Soon though, Jim willingly surrendered and let himself be pinned down to the bed by Bones. They were both panting and sweating. Cheeks burning. Cocks touching.

They kissed roughly. When Bones was certain Jim had submitted, he let go of Jim's wrists, dismounted him and knelt between Jim's spread legs. Jim folded his knees, pulling them back to make room for Bones. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it lazily, as Bones aligned himself to re-enter him. McCoy pushed in. _Yes_. His cock was back where it belonged.

Jim lifted his head to look down at the giant cock fucking him. It was a bit surreal, this. Jim had imagined this moment so many times and reality was so much better than the daydreams. The big dick was parting his walls apart deliciously, setting all his nerves on fire. It felt so _good_ , and so _right_ and he looked into Bones' eyes, seeing the raw desire that Leo reserved for Jim only. Leonard McCoy didn't look at anyone else like this.

As they looked into each other's eyes, the rest of the world fell away. The hospital, Starfleet, the divorce, Pike, Iowa, Georgia. There was only them, rutting against each other like life depended on it. And somehow, it did. It depended on them being this much closer, connected in this short perfect moment.

Jim held one of his knees back, his other hand still on his cock. Leo was upright, all his muscles contracting in his efforts to fuck Jim. He reached for Jim's nipples as he held on to one of Jim's legs. When Bones' fingers tweaked his nipple, Jim cried out and let go of his knee and his cock, to roughly pull Bones into a fierce kiss.

Feeling Jim's body so close to his spurred Bones on and he increased the pace. Their movements were chaotic, their noses bumped, lips and tongues kissing and licking wildly. Jim licked the sweat in the crook of Bones' neck.

“Mmm...Jim,” Leonard rumbled.

“Yesss...” Jim whispered. “Harder.”

Bones gave Jim what he wanted. Soon Jim could feel Bones' heavy balls slapping against his perineum, and the thick cock pistoning in and out of him. His own cock was caught between them, sometimes bouncing, sometimes divinely compressed. Leonard was breathing hard against Jim's jawline, he shifted his hips and felt Jim's flesh contract around him. He pounded the same spot repeatedly, with the all the skill of a doctor and the determination of a devoted lover.

“Fuck. Yesss... Bon...oh.” Jim's voice broke, and he gave Bones a bewildered look, because he was coming, without his cock being touched. He bucked up and moaned, his arms tightening around Bones to brace himself against the magnitude of his orgasm.

“Leonard...” Jim breathed, as acute pleasure radiated to his every limb from the inside out, each of Bones' strokes making him shake uncontrollably. His eyes closed and his back arched as his asshole spasmed wildly all around McCoy's cock. Jim's cock burst between their sweat slick stomachs.

The sight and feel of Jim coming, his name, his _real_ name, whispered as Jim was overcome with ecstasy; Leo was pretty sure it couldn't get any better than this. His own orgasm uncoiled, he roared as his cock convulsed inside Jim's tight quivering ass. They both felt it when Bones' hot cum coated Jim's walls, making the canal even slicker, allowing Bones to speed up as he rode out the rest of his pleasure.

Bones' elbows gave out. He pressed his forehead to his roommate's. Jim's asshole gave him a few more spaced out squeezes, remnants of his orgasm, making Leo shake, making him grind into Jim each time with a low growl.

Leonard gave Jim's sweaty forehead a small kiss. Jim pecked his chin.

Leo slipped his cock out of Jim, gobs of cum dripping out with it. He crawled to Jim's side, held him close, an arm around his chest. He kissed Jim's shoulder. They just sat there in silence as they caught their breath, both of them floating in an overwhelming afterglow. Slowly, the rest of the world came back into focus.

“Bones... Will you stay?” Jim whispered, looking at Bones with shiny eyes.

“I'm right here,” Leo reassured Jim.

“No, I mean...” Jim didn't have to finish. Bones knew.

“I know. I'm not going anywhere. Ever,” Leo promised.

“Good.”

Jim closed his eyes, thinking of reaching the stars with Bones by his side. Leonard knew he would always stay with Jim, following him into the goddamn dark emptiness of space if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Feel free to find me and drop me a line on Tumblr at http://akumaslave.tumblr.com/.


End file.
